How the Weak Have Risen
by magic-shield
Summary: Yugi moves to America His so called 'friends' have abandoned him, and Yami despises his weaker light. which is really weaker? Are his friends under a spell? Voak and Rose win 100th reviewer prize, email me or sumthin. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Yugi's P.O.V  
  
I sat in the window seat on the plane. Looking out the window I put on my ever-fake grin and waved to Seto Kaiba and his girlfriend, Serenity.  
  
I was going to America. Kaiba had given me 1 million dollars out of his own personal money.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Yugi? I can tell already you do. I would want to too!" Kaiba gave me a fake smile.  
  
"If you must do this at least let me help you, I have about 2 billion dollars saved up, I am willing to give you 1 million of that. It should help you get an apartment, food, some furniture. Remember to enroll in your local high school. Email me regularly or you will regret it. Good bye Yugi, we will miss you, Serenity and I."  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
I was leaving because of. them. They were the reason I was leaving. After Yami got his own body they had all shown their true colors. Joey had felt he had owed me something, that is the only reason he was my friend, Tea too. Tristan had only been my friend because Joey had convinced him too. Yami. Yami only pretended to care. He didn't give a crap about me. He only used me so he could get his body, and get out of the millennium puzzle.  
  
Seto had been pretending too. He had only pretended to hate me because he hated Yami. He learned that Yami and I were two separate people when Yami got his own body.  
  
As time passed Joey and Tristan started to pick on me more than before. They had never truly hurt me, at least not physically. They had merely held my bag over their head, out of my reach, just an annoyance in my life. Now they actually hit me.  
  
Yami encourages them. Tea smirks and giggles hanging on Yami's arm. (=p I don't like Tea very much.)  
  
Grandpa. Oh, grandpa, he had just been fulfilling his beloved son's last wish. 'Take care of Yugi' That was it. In my grandfather's eyes 15 was more than old enough to take care of yourself. He had still let me live in the game shop, still fed me, but if I needed anything like new shoes or paper, or whatever else I had to get it myself.  
  
I shake my head coming out of these thoughts. It is best not to think about the past. I have a new life.  
  
LATER! (Still Yugi's P.O.V. until I say otherwise!)  
  
I had an apartment and a phone, food in my fridge and a bed, couch, T.V., a small stereo, and a closet full of clothes.  
  
Today was my first day of American school. I decided when I left Domino that I would not trust anyone, at least not easily. Yes, I trusted Kaiba and Serenity. But now I would trust no one else. I looked at the clock. 7:25. I had to leave in five minutes. School started at 7:50, It was a good fifteen minute walk to school. I glanced at the full-length mirror on my closet door as a passed toward the living room.  
  
I was wearing a red shirt with the words, Trust Nobody, on it. I wore black jeans and a pair of tennis shoes. I left walking down the street of Manna, Michigan. (No, this isn't an actual town. at least I don't think it is!)  
  
The walk like I said, was a fifteen minute walk.  
  
I entered the school building and went to the office. The secretary handed me a note and a schedule. I walked to the first class. (This is everyone's freshman year!) Everyone was staring at me. I didn't care. Walking to the teacher's desk I noticed his name was Mr. Gatral. (pronounced Gay Troll. That's HOW IT'S PRONOUNCED!)  
  
"Alright everyone, this is Yugi Mouto. Would you like to say anything else, Yugi?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Yugi Mouto, that is all you have to know." I said. Everyone looked at me funny, I just stood there until the teacher directed me to sit by an 'Ash Chizu.'  
  
"Don't touch me I don't bother you, got it?" She whispered.'  
  
I didn't answer just yawned and continued with the notes I was writing. Ash smirked. "That's what I thought."  
  
I just ignored her writing my notes. This seemed to make her mad. She sat beside me fuming. I knew she was just acting; she was probably the most social, popular girl in school.  
  
Ahhh, lunchtime. I sat on my own, eating my lunch at a table in the back corner of the room.  
  
I frowned as Ash came and sat across from me. No one followed her though. "I'm sorry about in class. We had a new student last month, he tried. pulling some moves." She explained.  
  
I glared at her and returned to my ham sandwich.  
  
2 YEARS LATER! Hmm Yugi would be a. Junior I think.  
  
I had grown to trust Ash. She was my girlfriend. "Yugi, when we win nationals you HAVE to come to my party! If you don't. I'll. I'll." She was searching for something to add in there.  
  
"Keep your shirt on Ash, I'll come, it would be kind of Rude to not come to my own party.  
  
I was on the soccer team. Star player, I made sure everyone got a chance at the ball. on our team anyway. This year we were going for nationals. We had gone state last year, but had not had enough money for busses or anything to go nationals. This year we were hosting the final national game.  
  
Yami P.O.V.  
  
I had just been at the Kaiba World when I saw the note taped on the door to Yugi's bedroom door.  
  
Yami Grandpa,  
  
Sorry I was such a bother to you, it doesn't matter anymore. See you. NEVER!  
  
Yugi  
  
I laughed reading this. He would be back in a day, two at the most. That little runt couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag. It doesn't matter.  
  
2 years later.  
  
I smirked at what grandfather had told me. We were moving to America. Joey, Seto, Tristan, and Tea were coming too. Joey's dad didn't care, Tristan and Tea had some how talked their parents in to letting them go. Seto could do what ever the heck he well pleased.  
  
We were supposed to meet with the principal of the Manna High School, in Michigan. Grandpa had been a friend with him for a while. Yami wanted to see America; he had only ever seen Japan, and maybe Egypt.  
  
1 month later.  
  
We arrived in America greeted by the principal. "Hello everyone! I thought to start the night off we could go to the national soccer match my school is hosting. I have to go because, well, I'm the principal. You guys might enjoy it!" he said shaking everyone's hand.  
  
"We would love to," grandpa answered.  
  
7 O'clock that night.  
  
"Now to get this match started we will have our band play the Manna fight song!" the announcer blared over the loudspeaker. We were facing the field. A soccer ball was painted in the middle. In the middle of the soccer ball was a real soccer ball.  
  
The band filled into the field and began the song, people around them chanted:  
  
CHEERS, CHEERS FOR OLD MHS! TO HER GREAT NAME WE'LL ALWAYS SAY YES! SING HER PRAISES UP ON HIGH, SHAKE DOWN THE THUNDER FROM THE SKY! WEATHER THE ODDS BE, GREAT OR SMALL OLD MHS WILL WIN OVER ALL AS HER LOYAL STUDENTS GO MARCHING ONWARD TO VICTIORY RA! RA! RA!  
  
"NOW LET'S BEGIN THE GAME! ASH CHIZU LEADS THE HOME TEAM'S CHEERLEADERS!  
  
The cheerleading squad then yelled out,  
  
HEY, HEY, YO, YO, GO MUSTANGS, MUSTANGS LET'S GO! (that's there mascot by the way) BIG BLUE TO THE HOUSE LET'S GO!  
  
"THE MUSTANGS OPOSE THE REDCATS FROM NORTH CAROLINA! PLEASE SHOW GOOD SPORTSMANSHIP, NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADU, THE REDCATS!" the opposing team ran out onto the field taking their places, their center stretching in the middle of the field. "NOW, THE MUSTANGS!!!!!!" a large cheer went out as the mustangs ran onto the field.  
  
My P.O.V. (this means that its normal!)  
  
That wasn't what caught our Japanese friends faces though. The Mustang's center took his place stretching a bit before glaring at his opponent. The boy was about 5'10 with bright blonde bangs, long black hair tied in a low pony tail, red tipped the bottom of the ponytail. He had vibrant violet eyes. He was wearing the navy blue shorts and t-shirt, on the back in bold red letter it read: MOUTO  
05  
  
Yami's P.O.V.  
  
Is that Yugi? The little pipsqueak has grown. HOLY CRAP, HE'S GOOD! I thought.  
  
My P.O.V.  
  
Yami watched as Yugi kicked the ball to the player to his right not breaking eye contact with his opponent. Yugi then ran left as the ball was passed to him. He trapped the ball then kicked it left. The player over there got it, passed it to another player, (I don't really know how soccer works. just bear with me!) After more passes Yugi gained control of the ball passing it once more right through the goalie box to a player there, the player then kicked the ball into the goal.  
  
"SCORE FOR THE MUSTANGS!" the loudspeaker blared.  
  
The cheerleader chanted:  
  
1 WE ARE THE MUSTANGS 2 A LITTLE BIT LOUDER 3 WE STILL CANT HERE YOU 4 MORE, MORE, MORE, MORE  
  
1 WE ARE THE MUSTANGS 2 A LITTLE BIT LOUDER 3 WE STILL CAN'T HERE YOU 4 MORE, MORE, MORE, MORE, SCORE! (This cheer is yelled rapidly only pausing to start back at 1 again.)  
  
Whenever the game ends ^^'  
  
The home team was filtering past us when the principal stopped Yugi.  
  
"Mr. Mutou (Sorry, I just looked his name up in my Yugioh card guide.. It is spelled Mutou.) do you have a moment?" the principal asked.  
  
Ash, sensing Yugi's uneasiness near the people with the principal stepped in just then, "No, he doesn't I made him promise to come to my party, don't want a stinky idiot there do we? YUGI GO TAKE A SHOWER BEFORE I START TO CRY!" Ash said pushing Yugi who was all to willing to go.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Were you going to be a chaperone for my party tonight?" Ash asked the principal as an afterthought.  
  
"Solomon, would you and your grandson and his friends like to go to an American party?" the principal asked.  
  
"We would love to."  
  
My P.O.V.  
  
Yugi danced with Ash for a while. Then went over to one of his friends and started talking. Do not get me wrong, Yugi doesn't trust this friend, just tolerates him, after all, he IS the most popular guy in the school. Yugi watched as the principal, his grandfather, Yami, Tea, Tristan, and Joey walked in.  
  
"Ash, I'm going to go home now, I'm tired," he explained to his girlfriend catching a quick kiss and slipping out the door, Yami noticed this and wanted to follow him just for the sake of picking on him. (Of course Yami didn't notice the changes. except that he was faster)  
  
Yami ducked out the door noticing Yugi pull out his keys at then end of the hall and enter the apartment.  
  
Monday morning 7:30 a.m. "Yugi!" a girl ran and grabbed onto her friend's arm, "who are you're frie." she trailed off getting a good look at the guy who's arm she was holding. "I'm terribly sorry, you looked just like my friend Yugi! I'll just. THERE HE IS! HEY YUGI WAIT UP!" the girl ran off.  
  
Yami P.O.V.  
  
My friends and I were walking to school when we heard a cry of "YUGI!" Someone grabbed my arm; it was a girl with dark brown eyes, medium length chestnut hair pulled up into a ponytail. She was wearing a red shirt that said 'I don't mean to be rude. Actually, yes I do!' and a pair of blue jeans. "Who are your frie. I'm terribly sorry! You looked just like my friend Yugi! I'll just. THERE HE IS! HEY YUGI WAIT UP!" yelled the girl running across the street where none other than Yugi Mutou.  
  
Yugi was wearing a pair of baggy black jeans and a cerulean colored t- shirt. He spun around upon hearing his name Yami saw that purple and black dragons were decorating the front of his shirt.  
  
Yugi put his arm around the girl and walked off.  
  
Yugi P.O.V.  
  
"YUGI," I heard my name called spinning around. Ash was there.  
  
"Hello Ash," I said putting my arm across her shoulders.  
  
"Are you coming with Becky and I to the beach this weekend? Sesshoumaru is coming too," she explained. Becky and Sesshoumaru weren't completely trusted, but almost there.  
  
Sesshoumaru was a quiet guy. He had a half moon tattoo on his forehead and two horizontal stripes on each cheek. He has thigh length snow-white hair, why you ask, who knows. Sess takes and gives good advice, he HATES his little brother, but then again, so do we. His eyes turn from gold to red when he is angry and he doesn't make friends easily.  
  
Becky is the complete opposite of Sess. She has really thick light brown hair, usually pulled back and secured with a hair tie. Becky has eyes that change colors and glasses. She is hyper and outgoing and sometimes she never shuts up.  
  
This is going to sound crazy, but her and Sess are going out. Weird huh?  
  
^. ~ Class - Period 1 ~. ^  
  
I sat in my seat across from Ash and waited for the teacher, Mr. Gatral.  
  
"We have four new students today. Tea Gardner, Seto Kaiba, Yami Mutou, Tristan Taylor and Joseph Wheeler. (Kaiba hacked the school computer and got them all in the same class.) Do you have anything to say guys?" the Gatral asked.  
  
"My name is Yami, I can beat anyone at duel monsters, or anything else for that matter," Yami said.  
  
"Bet you can't beat Yugi, he is the best at Duel Monsters, Soccer, and not to mention the martial arts," Becky said smirking.  
  
"I'm Tea and Yami can beat a worthless twerp like Yugi anyplace anytime," she growled out.  
  
"Well, Tea, I ever see you in my apartment again I'll call the police, and no, Yami the idiot can't," Ash added her two cents.  
  
"Nah, dat lil' idiot wouldn't be able ta beat Yami!" Joey growled out.  
  
"Seto, long time, no see," Yugi said to Seto who was glaring at everyone but Yugi.  
  
"Um. okay people let's get this lesson going," Gatral said.  
  
A/N: I don't think that totally sucked. I don't know you tell me! Review please!!! I would be FOREVER grateful. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Yugi, Ash, Sess, and Becky sat at the same table they sat at everyday. Ash poked her 'fruit cocktail' with her fork. "Yugi, are you sure this is sanitary? It looks questionable to me!" she said eyeing the green mold floating around the bowl.  
  
"Ash, sweetie, I wouldn't eat that even if I was paid 2 million dollars," he said throwing the bowl into the garbage beside their table. He took out one of his ham sandwiches and handed it to her not trusting the school food.  
  
Sess did the same with Becky.  
  
"Can you believe those newbies? Saying that they could beat Yugi, come on get a life," Becky said taking Sess' sandwich.  
  
"I wouldn't let them get under my skin, we will just ignore them for now," Sess said in a commanding tone to Becky. Ash giggled at them and continued eating her sandwich.  
  
"Yes, O' mighty Sesshoumaru!" Becky said sarcastically. Becky was the sarcasm queen.  
  
"Shush, eat your sandwich Beck," Sess replied.  
  
"I say you both quit arguing." Yugi said finishing his lunch. "Ash and I have to go finish our project for Schruer," Yugi said getting up and heading to the library, Ash in toe.  
  
Yami POV (evilness =O)  
  
I watched Yugi and his friends talking at the table across the room. "I can't believe that twerp lasted dis long. I think he musta had sum help." Joey said in very BAD English.  
  
"I know, Yamikins, can we please go make his life miserable?" Tea asked giving the (A/N: ATROSIOUS) puppy-dog eyes to me. "Yes, Tea, let's." I answered getting up. Tristan and Joey followed me.  
  
Yugi POV (YAY ^.^)  
  
Ash and finished our project on The Salem Witch Trials and packed up. Yucky (Yami) and his friends were walking toward us.  
  
"Oh, look Yugi! Here comes a REAL witch!" Ash said pointing to Tea. I smiled and nodded my agreement.  
  
Tea looked positively furious. Becky crept around a book case and took a picture of the horrid look on Tea's face. "This will look good in the year book!" she said laughing. She even got Sess to laugh. Tea looked even more angry. She marched up to Ash and Becky and slapped them both.  
  
Sesshoumaru POV  
  
NO ONE SLAPS MY BECKY THAT WENCH IS GOING TO DIE! Were the thoughts running through my head.  
  
I quickly grabbed that b***h's throat squeezing. Yugi punched her in the stomach and whispered loud enough for only us and her group to hear, "Don't ever touch my friends again ***** or I shall personally reacquaint you with the shadow realm." With that I dropped the piece of filth and grabbed Becky who looked like she was about the murder her.  
  
Okies I Know its short but bear with me.  
  
Responses:  
  
Psyco Crazy Lady: I'm glad you like.  
  
Miko snow godess-me: LoL glad you think so!  
  
Saiyan-Kitusne-Foxfire: You know it.  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa: You, guys, all you care if sum1 fights. Lol was that enough of a fight for now? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Ash POV  
  
I love it when Yugi and I get to sit all alone watching the sunset. God I love him. He told me about his so called 'friends' a long time ago. I have no idea how they could treat such a cute guy like that.  
  
If that bitch Tea or any of her friends ever, EVER touches Yugi I hereby vow to rip their intestines out and make themeat them. (o.O)  
  
"Ash, what are you thinking about?" Yugi asked from above me. We were siting on a hill overlooking the lake. It had a great veiw of the sunset. I was leaning on Yugi's chest listening to his heartbeat. He was wearing simple cerulean shirt and pants, I was on his left side, he had his arm around my shoulders, his nose buried in my hair. (Did I write that o.O?!)  
  
"Nothing Yugi, just about those idiot transfer students," I said smiling.  
  
I heard a voice trailing over the hill.  
  
"Come on Tea, this looks like a great spot!" I recognized the voice emediatly.  
  
Yami.  
  
I felt Yugi tense and we stood up. He narowed his eyes and Yami and Tea came over the hill, aparently they had had the same idea as we. Yuck.  
  
Yami stopped abruptly. Glaring he growled in a low tone, "This is our place, get out of here weaklings!"  
  
"I believe we were here first, why dont YOU leave?" Yugi asked his voice cool.  
  
"You and your whore need to move," Tea broke in. I growled, no one calls me a whore. I'm am so not like that. I have only ever had one boyfriend, Yugi.  
  
Yugi suprised me by punching Tea in the nose then kicking her in the ribs, dodging the punch Yami threw at him for daring to beat the crap out of Tea... hmm maybe I should beat the crap out of Tea too.  
  
"You can insult me all you like, but don't you DARE call my girlfriend a whore," He growled out. "The only whore I have ever had the displeasure to meet is you Tea Gardner."  
  
Yami immidiatly lunged at Yugi.  
  
Yugi quickly dodged on instict, falling back to using the martial arts to kick the shit out of Yami.  
  
Yugi kicked yami with a roundhouse then punched him in the gut. Yami bent over in pain, cradling his stomache. Yugi brought his elbow down on Yami's exposed back, causing yami to hit his knee, further damaging his poor stomache. I almost feel sorry for him.  
  
Almost.  
  
Yugi continued to beat Yami, giving him every time he fell to give up, when he tried to get up again Yugi would simply hit him again. Finally Yami made no move to get up. Tea was crying.  
  
"Don't mess with me Yami, that was mediocre compared to what I would normally do," Yugi spat out puting his arm around my shoulders and leading me back to his car.  
  
o.O oooo that turned out pretty good! I think......  
  
Responses:  
  
DJ Rodrigues: I read your story too! Yugi: Spirit Blacksmith ^.^ Enough of a cat fight?? There will be more.  
  
Psyco Crazy Lady: Enough of Yugi kicking the crap out of Yami? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 O.o Yami just doesn't learn.  
  
Becky POV  
  
We all siged laying under the huge umbrella. We were at the beach just layin around for the heck of it. I was curled up on Sess right side cuz, he makes such a good pillow! Ash is over there acting as Yugi's blanket, I swear those two love each other more than Romeo loved Juliet.  
  
I love Sess that much too. I swear when I graduate I'm going to marry Sess. I remember when I first met Sess, Yugi introduced me. He gave Sess the courage to ask me out. Sess isn't a coward but somtimes he just needs a bit of help from people like Yugi.  
  
Yugi is like my brother. I love him.... NOT LIKE THAT! IM NOT A TWO-TIMER, AND I WOULD NEVER DREAM OF STEALING MY BEST FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND! Like a brother. We hug n stuff, ya know like you would do to your big brother when you were like... what 5?  
  
Awww crap, here comes Dumb, Dumber, Dumbest, and way past Dumb, aka Tristan, Joey, Tea, and Yami.  
  
Good thing this is a deserted beach. I so wanna beat the shit out of that Tristan guy, I hate the looks he has been sending my way. I know Ash wants to kick Tea from here to Andromeda and back, Sess just can't STAND Joey Wheeler, aparently he been lookin at me and Ash pretty suggestively. Of course Yugi wnts to kick Yami into the village sewage system, he isn't quite as violent as the rest of us. We stood up. I almost laughed when I noticed Yami still had that black eye he had claimed he had gotten 'beating the crap out of a senor'  
  
"What do you guys want?" I said coldly, I just cannot stand this group!  
  
"Yugi, you me, rematch right now." Yami demanded. Yugi studied him up and down.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I should waist my time," He said glaring.  
  
ASH POV!  
  
Yugi is so hot when his hair is down! It is about shoulder-blade length, black, tipped with blood red. I love playing with it! O Crap its the numbskull squad.  
  
(skip forward a bit cuz i dont feel like typing stuff out)  
  
I quickly grabbed the hair tie on Yugi's towel pulling his hair back as Yami challenged him.  
  
Normal POV  
  
They started the fight off just glaring at each other. Yami made the first move lunging at Yugi. Yugi just dodged and broght his elbow down on Yami slamming him into his knee once again. Yami clutched his stomach gasping for air.  
  
Yugi feeling mercy was a think of the past for the idiot at his feat kicked Yami in the ribs harshly sending him flying a good foot. (Please people, people don't fly 10 feet from gettin kicked)  
  
Yami quickly recovered this time affectibly catching Yugi off gaurd enough to get a punch to Yugi's nose. Yugi's bloody nose didn't even phase him as he lunged at Yami, who dodged. Yame circled around and grabbed Yugi's throat from behind. Yugi quickly spun Wraping is arm around Yami's. Yugi squeesed his arm toward his body, a small cracking sound followed by Yami's scream split the air.  
  
Yugi dropped him and pulled out his cell phone calling the ambulence. He and his friends then left the beach, going back to Yugi's to watch The Matrix 2: Reloaded (I hate the stupid to be continued at the end of that movie!)  
  
Responces:  
  
Crazy Psyco Lady: Enough Yami getting his ass kicked for you yet? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Ash POV  
  
They call the Blair Witch Project the scariest movie of the year?! This isn't scary! Fantasia is scarier then this!  
  
"Do we HAVE to watch this?" I asked.  
  
"No, I find it quite stupid, and stupid offends me," Sesshoumaru stated from his place on Yugi's loveseat cuddling with Becky.  
  
"Wow, no wonder you hate Yami and his group so much Sessie," Beck said. Sess grunted in reply.  
  
"How about House on Haunted Hill?" Yugi asked. We all agreed.  
  
Tea's POV  
  
The Blair Witch project is so not scary. Hmmm. maybe I'll just act like I'm scared and cuddle up to Yami!  
  
Ash POV  
  
This movie isn't scary either. This is stupid. Hmm. reminds me of that one time I was at Laura's house and we watched 13 ghosts. Wasn't scary, she used it as an excuse to get held by her boyfriend how pathetic. No honor these days. If I wanted Yugi to hold me all I would have to do is tell him so. Ha, they have no good relationships!  
  
I cuddled up to Yugi, who chuckled lightly putting his arm around me and kissing the top of my head. Yay! I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then snuggled down closing my eyes. Nap time!  
  
Becky's POV  
  
This movie is stupid. Ash has the right idea. Just gotta figure out how to get him to move his arm. AHA!  
  
"Sessie could you switch the lamp off please?" I asked. BINGO! I snuggled into his side. He smirked at me then at Yugi and ran his fingers through my hair. Yawn, I think I'm. going to fall asleep. ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Yugi POV  
  
Silly Ash. I chuckled as she cuddled into my side laying her head on my lap. I bent down and kissed the top of her head. I then continued watching the movie.  
  
I looked down hearing small snores coming from Ash. I nearly snorted laughing as I saw she was sleeping. Hmm guess I'm stuck on the couch with her tonight. Oh well! Better then being alone. I hate being alone. Sess and Becky already left. Sess saying something about sleep. Well good night world!  
  
Sorry it took so long to update I have had homework  
  
Responses:  
  
Saiyan-Kitsune-Foxfire: Lol glad you like! Yes, I agree Yami is an idiot! If I were him I woulda left Yugi alone the first time he got his ass kicked!  
  
DJ Rodriguez: Don't worry I will! I'm happy you like it!  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa: LOL Bad Yami indeed! Sorry it took so long to update!  
  
psycho crazy lady: Any other requests? 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: CAT FIGHT!  
  
"Here we are stalking ze elusive Yugi Mutou creature," Ash said as Becky followed her into a sleeping Yugi's room quietly carrying a camera. "Notice how he snores lightly and rolls over after a deep breath.. OH NO HE HAS SPOTTED US! RUN!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH" Ash ran as Yugi lunged at her, effectively tackling her to the ground.  
  
"Ze elusive Yugi Mutou creature has just woken up and caught his elusive Ash girlfriend creature," He whispered in Ash's ear smirking.  
  
"Ha, ha Romeo. Get off and get ready for school!" Ash said pushing Yugi off of her.  
  
Yugi saluted and said "Ma'am yes ma'am!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Trudge. Trudge. Trudge. OK WHY ARE WE TRUDGING TO SCHOOL?!" Ash asked as she and her friends well. trudged to school.  
  
"Because it's better than crawling?" Becky suggested.  
  
"Good point!" Ash said resuming her trudging. At that pace it took them 30 minutes to walk the normally 15 minute walk.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tea V Ash, this is the winning point girls, whoever answers this question correctly wins it for the game," Mr. Hoyle said making sure both girls were ready. "The category is Battles for 600, after the battle of (I CANT REMEMBER!) Washington and the Continental Army Retreated to ___________ for the winter," He said.  
  
Ash raised her hand. He nodded to her. "Valley Forge," she answered winning the game.  
  
Tea was furious. Of course she KNEW the answer was Boston. (TEA'S AN IDIOT)  
  
The class filed out into the lawn for lunch, today they were having a party in school to celebrate the Soccer Team's win. The players were required to wear their uniforms and the cheerleaders had to wear theirs too.  
  
The Principal (I can't remember if I gave him a name. So he is gonna be Mr. Feret after my gay principal Mr. Farrell), Mr. Feret stepped up to the podium, "You all really should thank the Soccer Team because it is because of them that we are only spending 2 hours in class and 5 outside in the sunshine partying! Yugi Mutou the team's center and team captain will now give a speech.  
  
Yugi stepped up to the podium. "I'm not going to tell you it was all because you cheered us on and all that crap. Your moral support boosted our moral, but it was mostly do to the team's practice and hard work. Good job people," Yugi said stepping away from the podium. People cheered.  
  
The party started, mini sports competitions going on, relays, pie eating contest.  
  
Ash, Yugi, Becky, and Sesshoumaru were playing a couples' match against one another. Yugi and Ash Vs. Sesshoumaru and Becky. Currently the game was tied, Becky was a really good player, and he would have to convince her to join the team next year.  
  
Their game was halted, however, when Yami and his group game and stole the ball. "Hey! I know you guys are stupid and all, but try to comprehend this, THAT'S OUR BALL," Ash yelled.  
  
"You cheated in Social Studies. You had your book on your desk," Tea said glaring.  
  
"How is she supposed to see the answer if the book was CLOSED?!?!" Becky shot back. Becky just HAPPENED to sit beside Ash.. More like the teacher liked them and let them sit together because they didn't cause problems.  
  
"She still cheated," Joey bit out.  
  
(^.^ I love this part!) Becky marched right over to him and kicked him right where it counts. Sesshoumaru started dukin it out with Tristan while Yami just hung back. He had no desire to be embaraced. again. Tea however when right up to Ash and slapped her in the face. I tell you that was not the thing to do, because the next thing she knew she was flying halfway across the school yard and landing in a tree. Of course NO ONE noticed this.  
  
Tea marched back and tried slapping Ash again, however Ash backhanded her then kicked her in the chest (That hurts I assure you). Tea groaned and looked up to see Yugi and his group leaving.  
  
~*~ There you guys happy now? Sorry for not updating I was having writers block. I think I made this chapter a bit longer than the others though. If you play Zelda check out my Zelda story. which I'm probably discontinuing because NO ONE reviewed.  
  
Responses:  
  
Oracle: Thank you!  
  
RainOwl: You are welcome to vent! Personally I think Yugi doing whatever Yami says makes him look like a slave..  
  
Faith: Maybe. (insert weird Chinese teacher like voice here) Give it time my child  
  
Yume-Kitsune: NOOOO you can't abandon me to think for myself (sniggers) yeah, right, if I didn't think for myself I might be as dumb as my sister!  
  
Sword Master Jeff: Satisfy you? Or do we need more kicking the crap out of people?  
  
DJ Rodriguez: Nope, not payperview, but its Free per view! Lol, as in, you can watch it free! I know it wasn't much of a catfight. but I'm working on it. School is out for Yugi in one week, then the fun REALLY begins! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The major Fight  
  
It had been a week since school ended. Yugi and his group were at the beach. Unfortunately so was Yami's.  
  
Joey's POV  
  
Dang, those two really beautiful, I thought staring and Yugi's girlfriend and her friend. Yugi's GF I think Ash was her name. Well anyway she is in that bikini. she looks good in cerulean. Her bikini is cerulean with thin straps; she isn't stupid enough to wear ties... The thing has violet griffins all over it.  
  
Becky is wearing a violet bikini with darker violet dog demons on it. Yami and I let out a loud wolf whistle as both girls stopped their small water fight and glared at me running up onto the beach and wrapping large beach towels around themselves.  
  
I groan as pain suddenly shoots through the back of my skull. I spin around looking into bright red eyes. "Don't you EVER look at MY Becky again you pervert!" Sesshoumaru shouts pummeling my body as I struggle to fight back.  
  
Yami's POV  
  
I just couldn't help it, those two were HOT. I should have kept my wolf whistle to myself though.  
  
Yugi kicks my groin again practically growling, "If you EVER touch Ash I will personally rip your intestines out and make you EAT them!" he said as I fought back against him.  
  
Tea's POV  
  
WHAT! DID YAMI JUST WOLF WHISTLE AT YUGI'S SLUT?!?! O SHE IS SO GONNA GET IT!  
  
I marched toward her as she pulled on a large light blue t-shirt. "YOU, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SEDUCE MY YAMI!" I screamed at her.  
  
"EXCUSE ME? YOU THINK I WANT THAT. THAT. IMBISIL LOOKING AT ME? YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING WHY IN THE **** DO YOU THINK I JUST PUT ON A T-SHIRT? I WILL THANK YOU TO NOT ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING ON -MY- BOYFRIEND!" Ash screamed at Tea.  
  
"YOU LIAR YOU HAVE BEEN JELOUSE OF ME AND YAMI SINCE WE CAME TO AMERICA!" Tea screamed back.  
  
A vein popped on Ash's head, suddenly Tea found herself bent over clutching her stomach. Tea had taken a roundhouse kick to the stomach. Her eyes were wide, she had NEVER been hit THAT hard before. Tea recovered after about 10 minutes (I'm exaggerating) and b*** slapped Ash across the face.  
  
Ash didn't even hesitate, she threw a high roundhouse to Tea's thick skull effectively knocking her out.  
  
~*~  
  
Back to Joey and Sesshoumaru  
  
A uppercut to Joey's jaw, a roundhouse aimed at the backs of Sesshoumaru's knees, a counter, and a knee in Joey's groin. That battle was over.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi and Yami  
  
Yugi had pity on Yami and left him alone after giving him a bloody nose.  
  
~*~  
  
Becky and Tristan (when did they start fighting?)  
  
Tristan delivered a punch to Becky's nose (Becky isn't a good fighter, I think Tristan started it =O OMG TRISTANS TRYIN TO RAPE BECKY!) Becky cried out falling to the sand. She deftly attempted to aim a kick at Tristan's groin, missing terribly.  
  
Becky struggled more, relieved when she saw Tristan go flying from 10 REAAAAAAAALY strong kicks to the stomach. Tears formed in Becky's eyes as Sesshoumaru picked her up and got in the back of the car, Yugi and Ash put the stuff in the trunk and got in the front seat.  
  
They dropped the now sobbing Becky and Sesshoumaru off at Sess' place and went back to Yugi's house to take a nap, they were tired.  
  
~*~  
  
Hey, do you guys want Sess comforting Becky or do you just want more Ash/Yugi fluff? Vote please!  
  
Responses: DJ Rodriguez: LOL glad YOU'RE not picky, I have other people complain about EVERYTHING!  
  
Yume-Kitsune: WOW ONE OF YOUR FAVORITES? MY STORY? I feel so honored (not joking)  
  
Sword Master Jeff: HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME, THE ANIME FAN, OF NOT LIKEING YUYU HAKUSHO! LOL k guys I dunno much about fighting, but I got a friend who has a black belt in Tai-Kwon-Doe, but I'm not about to let HIM see MY work. he would think its bad =( I get no appreciation from my friends. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: SINCE NO ONE REVIEWED WHAT THEY WANTED, I'll do both.  
  
Sesshoumaru carried Becky inside. She had fallen asleep and he intended to be there when she woke up. Her gently pulled back the covers and placed her in his bed sitting on the edge.  
  
Becky was tough, but she wasn't that tough. No doubt Ash would still be here if she hadn't know when to just keep her damn nose out of things, which she did. She knew that she could comfort her friend, but she couldn't provide the reassurance Becky needed from Sesshoumaru, Ash had her own problems anyway.  
  
~*~  
  
Ash sighed in contentment as she lowered herself into a nice steamy hot bath. Yugi was such a sweetheart.  
  
As soon as they had walked in the door Yugi had insisted she sit down. He then disappeared coming back moments later to pick her up and carry her to the bathroom.  
  
Yugi had left her there for the simple fact that she, Ash, didn't want ANY boy seeing her naked untll she was married. While she was a cheerleader, she was in NO way a horny preppie that couldn't keep his/her hormones to themselves. She was content just to have hugs and kisses for now. She had no intention whatsoever to be a teenage mom, she wanted to get married and go through college first.  
  
Ash quickly finished her bath smelling the delicious aroma of pizza burgers in the oven... not exactly what you would call romantic, but fast and good. (Recipe for Pizza Burgers follows)  
  
She put on her robe (ANY COLOR YOU WANT BUT PINK!) and walking to Yugi's spare room where she kept her backup clothes.  
  
She dressed then went to sit at the kitchen table as Yugi brought out the pizza burgers. 2 for each of them, though they each only ate one, being to tired to eat the others.  
  
Yugi put the leftovers in the fridge and carried Ash to his room. He tucked her in, grabbed a pillow and sleeping bag and camped out on the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sess?" Becky asked as she woke up.  
  
"I'm here Beck," Sesshoumaru said turning on a light.  
  
"Cuddle, please?" Becky asked in a pleading voice.  
  
"Anything," Sess said hugging Becky. Becky latched onto him like a leach and just sat there, face buried in his shoulder.  
  
"It's alright Becky, I won't let ANYTHING happen to you. Never," Sesshoumaru said rubbing her back.  
  
"I know, just let me sit here for about an hour or two," Becky said pushing closer to Sess.  
  
"If we sit here for an hour or two my limbs will fall asleep, lets at least lie down, sweetie," Sesshoumaru said. When Becky nodded he pulled her down with him, lying on his side spooned up against her back, hugging her for all it was worth.  
  
Becky mumbled one last thing before she fell asleep, "I love you Sesshoumaru."  
  
~*~  
  
TBC....  
  
Review responses:  
  
Yume-Kitsune: Sorry I just couldn't find inspiration.  
  
Dj Rodriguez: End with them proposing? I though I would put the wedding in there too!  
  
Silver Knight 7: Ok OU Fan 1: I FEEL SO SPECIAL!!!!!! (I'm seriously NOT kidding.)  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Nah, I like Yami just fine, I just don't like him in this fic. It may or may not get better, who knows!  
  
Sword Master Jeff: sorry I just don't read YYH fics. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
  
2 weeks after the beach incident.  
  
"Hello? Wait, wait, wait wait... what was that? ASH CALM DOWN AND SPEAK CLEARLY!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled looking at an annoyed Becky talking into the phone.  
  
"WHAT!!!! THAT'S AWESOME! WHEN ARE WE LEAVING? ALRIGHT WE'LL BE OVER TOMORROW AT 4 A.M." Becky hung up the phone and hopped over to where Sesshoumaru was sitting.  
  
"Guess what!" she said shoving the book he had been reading out of the way and sitting beside him.  
  
"Becky, if you get any closer your going to be sitting on top of me," Sesshoumaru said picking up his book.  
  
Becky, being ever the kidder just sat on him then.  
  
"We're going to Venice Beach," Becky said smirking at Sesshoumaru who was trying to shove her off his back, which she had sat on while he was bending over to get the book.  
  
"Becky if you don't get of my back I'm not going anywhere with you," Sesshoumaru said growling.  
  
Becky giggled and got off his back.  
  
"I assume we are leaving tomorrow at 4:30," Sesshoumaru said leaning back.  
  
Becky nodded.  
  
"Come on let's get packed!" she said running down the hall.  
  
Sesshoumaru just chuckled going to the spare room Becky's father had dubbed 'The Room of Sess.'  
  
Becky lived with her Father, her parents being divorced, which was just fine, because Becky HATED her mother.  
  
Becky's mom was one of those people who just don't care. They will do anything to get money. Becky's half sister, Val, was in a bit of trouble thanks to her mom.  
  
********DO NOT READ FARTHER IF YOU ARE UNDER 13 LOOK FOR WARNING END**********************************  
  
When Val was young Denise (Becky's mom) had given her drugs/alcohol. When money had been tight Denise had sold Val to truck drivers.  
  
Val had met Lenny, a 22 year old when she was 15. Val had had a child named Damien with Lenny, little over a year later she had had a second child named Sierra. Lenny has always stuck with Val, but the government (This is true, I do have a friend named Becky and her mom DID do this to her older sister Valerie) being jerks said the 13 month Damien and 2 month old Sierra were not properly 'bonding.'  
  
They said Damien being 13 months old should be able to talk, he was just starting too, he had started walking at 5 months. Everyone knows a baby either walks or talks first, well Damien just happened to walk first.  
  
Becky and her father were still trying to get the kids back... but their adoption request had been put off for 2 years, and had been denied.  
  
************YOU MAY START READING AGAIN***********  
  
(Yes, I know that wasn't that bad, but some would beg to differ so I'm just going to be safe)  
  
"Becky have you asked your father if you could go?"  
  
"DAD, SESSHOUMARU AND I ARE GOING TO VENICE BEACH WITH YUGI N' ASH!!!" Becky yelled from her room.  
  
"ALRIGHT, JUST DON'T KILL YOURSELVES!" Rob yelled back from his office in the back of the house.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
DJ Rodriguez: Thank you for reviewing every chapter! When you guys stop reviewing I start to think you don't read my story anymore!  
  
Sword Master Jeff: does Sesshomaru look like e does from InuYasha?  
  
What was the question, I'm not understanding it, what is that e stand for? Thanks for reviewing! 


	10. Chpater 10

Chapter 10  
  
"You are driving, I refuse!"  
  
"NO YOU'RE DRIVING!!!"  
  
"I'll drive," Sesshoumaru interrupted the talk. Just PLEASE stop arguing, I swear you two are like an old married couple."  
  
"OLD WADDAYA MEAN OLD?!?!?!" Ash said advancing on poor Sessy.  
  
"Ash, if you kill Sess I'll kill Yugi!" Becky said.  
  
"Grrrr let's just get going, Yugi you ARE sitting in the back with me!" She said dragging Yugi into the back seat.  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly got into the drivers seat with Becky in the passenger seat.  
  
Becky turned on some station... B-93 or the Moose 'cuz that was the only kind of music all four could agree on.  
  
Becky liked pop and country, she detested classical, while Sesshoumaru was the exact opposite, he opted for classical or country, didn't matter which.  
  
Yugi liked blues, country, basically anything but Country-western (people often think that country is that stupid country-western crap where it sounds like they are yodeling, but it is not like that at all)  
  
Ash liked ANYTHING but Rock, Country-western, jazz, and mushy stuff.  
  
Thus they could only agree on country.  
  
After about an hour of driving Sesshoumaru decided it was far too quiet, other than Becky's soft singing with the music there wasn't any noise.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked in the rear-view mirror to see that Ash had fallen asleep and was leaning against Yugi's shoulder while Yugi was using her head as a pillow.  
  
Sesshoumaru just smirked, no way they would ever catch Becky and him being so mushy... no, they would never 'catch' them.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sesshoumaru can we stop for lunch now?" came Ash's voice from the back.  
  
"Yes, It is noon, McDonalds good enough," he asked turning onto an exit.  
  
"Yes, it's fine," The three other people in the car replied.  
  
"Number 3 for Yugi number 6 for me," Ash said coming her fingers through Yugi's long hair, while he lay across the backseat with his head in her lap blinking sleepily at the ceiling.  
  
"I swear you two are getting you own room, Jesus you mushy people! And I agree with you Sess, Number 1 sounds good," Becky said.  
  
She didn't see the devilish grin Ash and Yugi shared.  
  
Seshoumaru handed the couple's food back to them. He looked back and an odd look crossed his face about 4 minutes later.  
  
"What's wrong Sess?" Becky said munching on fries.  
  
"Those two are DEFINATLEY getting their own room," was all he said.  
  
Becky looked back to see Yugi still laying in Ash's lap... they were FEEDING each other!  
  
"OH SICK YOU GUYS GET A ROOM!!!!!!" Becky groaned. "Your giving me a toothache.  
  
~*~  
  
DJ Rodriguez: You so sure I'll keep writing? LOL as long as I have inspiration then I write!  
  
Sword Master Jeff: Supposed to be, even if he is a bit OOC  
  
UltaAnimeFanGurl2004: I'm well aware who 'fluffy' is ^.^ Thanks, but I wouldn't say My story was better.... I SUCK at writing most of the time... I just can't write papers about stuff..... nope its gotta be fantasy! 


	11. Chapter 11

"Mofe toofpthte huwwy!" Becky called from her place by the kitchen sink. After Ash and Yugi's little fiasco with the sweetness they all had major toothaches. Sess grabbed it from Ash's hands and handed it to becky. "HEY!" Ash bellowed.  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
Now, I don't think you have ever seen Ash really an Truly mad. Our gym class did once... and they never wanted to see it again... its scary.  
  
flashback  
  
Airforce football. The dumbest game on the planet.  
  
J.J. had the ball. He ran. I was running up behind him Matt in front ready to tag him. Just as I touched him on the back he tripped over Matt's feet, causing me to trip on his. We both fell, he clunked the floor pretty darn hard.  
  
"EVERYONE SIT DOWN, YUGI GET DRESSED AND GO TO THE OFFICE, J.J. you alright?" Mr. Marietta screamed.  
  
Everyone sat on the benches. "I don't know what is wrong with this class, people pushing and shoving each other-"  
  
"BULLSHIT. IF YUGI PUSHED HIM THEN WHY DID HE FALL TOO? YOU FUCKIN IDIOT, YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET BOTH SIDES OF THE STORY,"  
  
"He's your boyfriend YOU would stick up from him," said Allison.  
  
"THAT WORKS BOTH WAYS YOU GODAMNED PREPPIE," Ash shouted back punching Allison in the stomach.  
  
"LADIES!" Mr. Marietta inturupted.  
  
Ash spun around punched him in the gut also. Hee hee.  
  
The principal was on Ash's side and luckily. We both got suspended for a couple weeks but who really cares?  
  
end  
  
"Yugi? Hellooooooo earth to Yugi!" Ash started waving her hands in my face.  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah sorry Ash," I said looking at her.  
  
"I was saying we should go to bed if we are going to go early tomorrow."  
  
"Alright," I replied. I climbed into the bed I was sharing with Ash and she snuggled up to me. NO WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BECAUSE WE ARENT THAT STUPID!  
  
Sesshoumaru and Becky did the same.  
  
Owari  
  
Sorry guys. I couldn't get word reinstalled and I cant use anything else anymore.... Um yeah... There WILL be more, I just have to go to school now... 


	12. Chapter 12

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Ash said giggling.  
  
"Nope, you know the rules! You gotta do it!" Becky shot back.  
  
Ash looked at Yugi apologetically, he nodded. She leaned across Becky and kissed Sesshoumaru full on the lips.  
  
They both quickly parted jumping up racing to the trashcan and spitting into it.  
  
Yugi and Becky were both laughing.  
  
"Alright, Yugi Truth or Dare?" Ash said sitting back down beside him.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Umm, Would you rather kill Yami or Tea, how?" Ash asked spinning so her back was laying in his lap.  
  
Yugi snorted. "Both, with a oozi." He spat shoving Ash off him playfully.  
  
"Sesshie, truth or dare," Yugi said looking at the boy next to him.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to.... Hmmm... uh, stay in your underwear until tomorrow morning."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled stripping to his boxers, which had little chibi beckys chasing a half-puppy Sesshie.  
  
The 2 girls and Yugi started to laugh. When Becky stopped she gave Sesshoumaru a BIG hug.  
  
"Ash, truth or dare?"  
  
"I learned my lesson last time, truth."  
  
"... Have you ever cheated on Yugi?"  
  
"Only once, but you can't count that."  
  
"Oh, you mean that one time you were pissed at me and we broke up and you went out with Stu?"  
  
Ash nodded, hugging Yugi for forgiveness, Yugi returned the hug.  
  
"Finally! Venice beach!" Ash said excitedly dragging Yugi from the car.  
  
"C'mon Ash! Lemme get our spot set up!" Yugi complained as Ash drug him towards the waves.  
  
"C'mon Yugi Sesshie and Becky will do that! Let's go!" She said almost to the water.  
  
Yugi laughed as she let him go and dove into the water running out again shivering. She looked at him then shoved him into it.  
  
Becky and Sesshoumaru looked up from where they had put up the sun thingie and laid out the beach blanket.  
  
"Cold?" Becky asked as Ash came up and sat on the blanket.  
  
"Yes!" Ash screamed as Yugi came up behind her, lifting her up he ran back to the ocean and threw her in, racing in after her. It soon became a rather violent water fight.  
  
Becky shook her head.  
  
"Becky..." Sesshoumaru said looking at her.  
  
"Wha-"She was cut off in a scream as Sesshoumaru hoisted her up and jumped off the small cliff into the cold water below.  
  
Another water war, another couple.  
  
Things were great.  
  
UltaAnimeFangurl12004: I'm glad you like .  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Lol, that actually happened the day before yesterday! It was funny because Mr. Marietta is just a guy they put in the guy's locker room to make sure the boys don't kill each other, He got in BIG trouble from Mrs. Myers from that one! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
What is it about the summer? You wait and wait for it to come when you're in school, then you just want it to leave? You get so bored with the camping, swimming, and just plain goofiness you can't wait for school to start.  
  
Senior year. The year when all you say is good-bye to everyone all year long. This is what everyone wonders about. Why?  
  
We join Yugi, Ash, Becky, and Sesshoumaru when they are 18, one week before school starts.  
  
Ash knocked on Yugi's door.  
  
"Oh, he- Ash! What is the matter?" Yugi asked quickly pulling Ash into an embrace and shutting the door.  
  
Ash's sobs shook her short frame.  
  
"You guys get into a fight again?" Yugi asked rubbing Ash's back. "You know you can come live with me. They can't stop you now. Your legally and adult. Wait for things to cool down and then decide what you want to do. Don't decide now while everyone is still upset, you could do something you regret."  
  
"T-thanks Yugi you're the greatest," Ash said burying her head into Yugi's chest.  
  
"I'm going to run down to get the mail, then I'll make you some breakfast ok?" Yugi said breaking the embrace. Ash nodded sitting on the couch. Yugi was the BEST cook ever.  
  
Yugi came back a few minutes later. "Jesus Seto! College doesn't cost that much! Yugi explained walking into his apartment.  
  
"What do you mean Yugi?" Ash asked from her seat, she had picked up Yugi's copy of Eragon by Christopher Paolini and was reading the back.  
  
"Seto Kaiba has been sending me money to live off, and to take care of the apartment, he just sent me 2 million dollars for college!"  
  
"You mean the Kaiba that goes to our school? How did he get that much money?" Ash asked brown eyes wide.  
  
"He owns Kaiba Corp. in Japan. He is the CEO and KC just went global. He is making more money than Bill Gates!"  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Ash, that reminds me... What college do you want to go to? You could go to any one you wanted... You've got the grades for it," Yugi said, concerned because Ash hadn't voiced ANY thought or opinions on what college she wanted go to, anytime the subject was mentioned she had quickly changed the subject, like she just had done.  
  
"I think I'm just going to go to CMU, I'm not really sure what I want to do..." She said staring of into space with a wistful look.  
  
Yugi sat down beside her on the couch. "It's the money isn't it? I've got tons of money saved up from all the money Kaiba gave me, I can pay for it."  
  
"Yugi... I depend on you for so much, I can't ask you to do this for me also..." Ash said giving him one of those simple chaste kisses he loved so much, one that said how much she loved him.  
  
"Alright..." Yugi said hugging her. She was just to stressed out to get into an argument about something he had a pretty good idea of how to fix.  
  
Ash's sister was 20 and still lived at home, they fought often, most of the time Ash's parents got involved, a verbal sparing match between all 4 members of the family broke out, and she just couldn't deal with it anymore.  
  
"Now, for that breakfast I said I was going to cook you, what would you like?" Yugi asked still embracing Ash.  
  
"Thanks Yugi... for everything, not just for loving me, and offering the money, but for understanding me, and knowing when is not the time to argue," Ash said quietly.  
  
Yugi just gave her a bright smile.  
  
"Eggs and bacon please!" Ash said giving Yugi one of her beautiful 100-watt smiles.  
  
Yugi nodded going into the kitchen and making the desired food. He only had to put his plan into action...  
  
"Ching Chong!" Becky yelled bursting into Yugi's apartment around noon. "Girl talk! Out Yugi, out!" She said shoving Yugi into the hall.  
  
"Well that's nice, kicked out of my own apartment..." then in a quieter voice, "Thanks Beck."  
  
He met up with Sesshoumaru in the parking lot.  
  
"You sure about this Sess?" Yugi asked.  
  
"As sure as you are about yours."  
  
Yugi nodded jumping into his car with Sess.  
  
"Ah, hello!" the clerk said looking up from where he was fixing a diamond ring.  
  
"We are just looking for now," Yugi replied smiling at the old man.  
  
Yugi looked through the rings in the display. Then he saw it the perfect pair of rings. They were plain gold bands, but platinum, silver, and the gold were braided together, small stones braided in. 1 of each. Ruby, Emerald, Saphire, and diamond.  
  
"Ah, I made those with scraps from a necklace, the rocks are flawed, just some tiny scratches on the bottom, but they look beautiful just the same eh? I can't seem to get rid of them, so I'm going to sell them as a pair for 5,000," The clerk said looking at the rings fondly.  
  
"I'll take them, Sess you got what you need?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I really have to thank you for this Yug. Without you I would never be able to get these rings until after college... I promise I'll pay you back."  
  
Yugi smiled at his friend. "Sess, even if you never pay me back, you're still my best friend, and this is what I can do for you and Becky."  
  
The two friends smiled paying for their rings and getting back into the car.  
  
"Thanks again Yug. I'll see you around," Sesshoumaru said dragging Becky out of the apartment.  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
He turned to where Ash was reading Eragon.  
  
"What would you like for dinner?" He asked her.  
  
"Whatever you want to make... I'm not sure," Ash said.  
  
"Well then, why don't you go take a bath while I get it ready!"  
  
Yugi quickly went into action. He made his famous New York Strip Steak, and lit two candles.  
  
He set the coffee table and set two cushions on the floor across from each other.  
  
By the time Ash came out of the bathroom he was ready. He had the rings in his jeans pocket and led Ash to her seat.  
  
She giggled at the romantic setting. It was better than actually sitting at a dining room table in a restaurant, they were alone in a comfortable place, and a song softly played on the radio.  
  
'I was down, my dreams were wearing thin  
  
When your lost, where do you begin  
  
My heart always seemed to drift from day to day  
  
Looking for the love, that never came my way'  
  
They ate in companionable silence.  
  
'Then you smiled and I reached out to you  
  
I could tell you were lonely too  
  
One look then it all began for you and me  
  
The moment that we touched, I knew that there would be'  
  
"Ash, I can't even describe how happy you make me..."  
  
'Two less lonely people in the world  
  
And it's gonna be fine  
  
Out of all the people in the world  
  
I just can't believe your mine  
  
In my life where everything was wrong  
  
Something finally went right  
  
Now there's two less lonely people in the world tonight'  
  
"All I can say is that you are my world, and what I'm going to ask you doesn't have to happen until after college, and I want us to go to the same college..."  
  
'Just to think, what I might have missed  
  
Looking back, how did I exist  
  
I've dreamed, still I never thought I'd come this far  
  
But miracles come true, I know 'cause here we are' "Don't say anything until I'm finished please, this is... hard enough as it is..."  
  
'Two less lonely people in the world  
  
And it's gonna be fine  
  
Out of all the people in the world  
  
I just can't believe your mine  
  
In my life where everything was wrong  
  
Something finally went right  
  
Now there's two less lonely people in the world tonight' "I love you will all my heart, and I want to spend my life with you... and only you... if you ever left me... I'm not sure what I would do..." 'Tonight I fell in love with you  
  
and all the things I never knew  
  
Seem to come to me somehow  
  
Baby love is here and now there's...' "What I'm trying to say... Trying to ask is..." 'Two less lonely people in the world  
  
And it's gonna be fine  
  
Out of all the people in the world  
  
I just can't believe your mine  
  
In my life where everything was wrong  
  
Something finally went right  
  
Now there's two less lonely people  
  
Two less lonely people  
  
Two less lonely people in the world tonight' "Is, will you... will you marry me?" 'Two less lonely people in the world  
  
And it's gonna be fine  
  
Out of all the people in the world  
  
I just can't believe your mine  
  
In my life where everything was wrong  
  
Something finally went right  
  
Now there's two less lonely people  
  
Two less lonely people  
  
Two less lonely people in the world tonight' Ash had tears shining in her eyes as Yugi slipped the ring onto her finger. He fell over onto his back as she tackled him into a fierce embrace. She just couldn't seem to form the words. Yugi was patient and he knew the answer by the way she was hugging him. He kissed the top of her head."I-I love you, Yugi Mutou, and it would be the biggest mistake of my life to tell you no. I'm not stupid enough to make that mistake, so YES!!" They shared one of those simple, sweet kisses, then cleaned in more companionable silence, and then went to sleep, in each other's arms contented and happy. Owari, 'till next time. Sword Master Jeff: Thanks! UltaAnimeFangurl: Yes the plot is coming up... finally! Note: I will now go by a new policy, people haven't been reviewing, so I will now make future chapter 200 words per review. Sorry for the Formatting, I'm trying to fix it... O yeah, "Two Less Lonely People In the World" does not belong to me, it belongs to Air Supply... really good song, listen to it! 


	14. Chapter 14

Pizza-burgers:  
  
You need: hamburger buns, pizza toppings, pizza sauce, greased cookie sheet, an over on 350 degrees... a coffee cup or rolling pin...  
  
Ok, flatten out both sides of the burger bun. Each bun makes 2 p.b, that's what the rolling pin is for... well then, spread pizza sauce over the top... leave about a half a centimeter of plain bread on the sides, you really don't want it to drip onto the pan... its hard to clean. Put on your pizza toppings, cheese last (it holds the toppings on). Put them on the greased cookie sheet and put them in the oven on 350 degrees, middle of the oven. Just leave 'em in there 'till the cheese melts.  
  
Tip: cook some hamburger, not patties... that would be weird o.O and put that on there!  
  
VOTING FOR FRIENDSHIP/NO FRIENDSHIP WILL BE OPEN UNTILL TUESDAY!  
  
Chapter... hmmm just what chapter is this??? 14? 15? Somewhere around there... At least 1500 words... 1400 minimum. That's how many words I owe you guys... This chapter dedicated to UltaAnimeFangurl. Each one or your fakes counted for 50 words.  
  
"C'mon Yugi! We gotta get you some clothes for school while they're on sale!!!" Ash said tugging Yugi along. "Besides, if we don't hurry, Becky will chew us out... not to mention keep us here for 3 hours longer than we really want to stay..." Ash said with a thoughtful look... then she started running again tugging Yugi behind her.  
  
"OH, my god! Who would have thought Ash and Yugi would be shopping... I always thought they got their clothes out of the dumpster," Allison (STUPID PREPPIES MUST DIE!!!) yelled from her spot on Joey Wheeler's arm.  
  
"Yes, really," Tea said. Fortunately Yami was no where to be found... hmm Joey must be guarding the dogs (1) today...  
  
"I bet they don't even ask themselves the 5 questions every morning," Allison added.  
  
"And just what would those be?" Ash asked sarcastically.  
  
"1. What is my style today. 2. What am I going to wear? 3. How am I going to do my hair? 4. What am I going to put on my feet? 5. What makeup.  
  
Ash raised her eyebrows. "Anything BUT preppie, sluttish, ECT, A t-shirt n jeans, ponytail, shoes, none. Now that wasn't hard at all!" Ash said sarcastically.  
  
Tea flipped her the bird.  
  
"Ooh, she's so big! She can hold up her middle finger! Oh, I wanna be just like her! Help me Yugi!" Ash said even more sarcastically, dramatically falling backwards into Yugi's arms.  
  
"You do and I'm taking back that ring..." Yugi said looking down at Ash.  
  
"Awww c'mon Yugi, don't ya want to hear me complain in a high pitched annoying voice that I broke my nail?" Ash asked ignoring the group of preppies and guiding Yugi into the food court towards where Sesshoumaru looked like he was being tortured by Becky just 'cuz he had to come to the mall.  
  
"It's about time! C'mon its time to shop!" Becky called dragging them all off.  
  
Now here, my friends, is where I must tell you some things about Becky. She is a nice girl and all, but when you get her shopping... instant preppie!!!! Ahh! Btw, Becky is a real person... Well anyways, she wonders why I refuse to go shopping with her anymore...  
  
"Oh, look at this! Isn't this just so FUN!" Becky said pointing at a bright Hawaiian shirt. Yugi and Ash exchanged an Oh-my-god-get-me-out-of-here- before-she-contaminates-us-all look.  
  
"Hey, Becky, Yugi and I are going to do our shopping tradition," Ash said edging away from the girl.  
  
"Oh, okay, c'mon Sesshie there's lots we can go see! Meet you guys at the movies later!"  
  
"Phew! That was close!" Yugi said pulling Ash into Fashion Bug.  
  
Ash and Yugi have had this tradition since they had been going out for, oh, 2 weeks. When they went clothes shopping they each picked out at least one outfit for each other, and no matter what they had to wear it regularly, and not complain.  
  
The first time they did this Yugi had gotten Ash a custom made shirt that said "I'M A PAIN IN THE, YOU GUESS WHAT!" Underneath was a picture of poor little chibi Yugi rubbing his butt and a chibi Ash behind him... it looked as if she had pulled the chair out from under the chibi Yugi.  
  
Ash had gotten him back by making him get a shirt that had the French fry and the caterpillar... ya know the one where the French fry says "Hey! Cut it out Asshole! I'm a french-fry!"  
  
Yugi looked through the clothes in the store, deciding he didn't like any of it. He met up with Ash at the register and she shook her head heading out of the store, Yugi quietly followed.  
  
"Stay here a minute Ash, I'm gonna go pick something up," Yugi said dashing into the book store.  
  
He came back with two bags.  
  
He handed one to Ash. She looked in and then kissed him on the cheek. Inside were four books.  
  
Protector of the Small 1-4. First Test, Paige, Squire, and Lady Knight. Written by Tamora Pierce. (You guys really should try this series out its really good).  
  
In the other bag were the first 5 graphic novels of Naruto (I don't think they have five out yet... but they do here).  
  
Walking into Val's Custom Clothing they saw the perfect things. There were two T-shirts. One had a Wolf howling at the moon, in back was half a hear that says I Lo. The other had a female wolf also howling at the moon, and the other half of the heart, ve You.  
  
When two people wore the shirts and stood side by side it looked like a Male and Female wolf howling at the moon with a big heart that said I Love You in the background.  
  
"Hey Val, can we get some jeans with little sewn on wolfies?" Ash asked Becky's sister who sat at the counter.  
  
"Yes, come back in about an hour, I've got wolf patches."  
  
"Thanks!" Ash said hading her the shirts. Ash and Yugi then went to get the other things they would need for senior year. Yugi got a couple track outfits for when soccer started up again. Ash got track outfits because she planned on trying out for the summer team this year. Besides, this year they would have gym for half the year, they skipped it in their earlier years.  
  
They then returned to Val's and picked up their clothing.  
  
"Hey Becky!" Ash yelled running up to her friends out side the movies. "What do you guys want to see?"  
  
"I dunno... how 'bout Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban?" Yugi suggested. They all agreed.  
  
-later-  
  
"Tomorrow, will you help me move my stuff into Yugi's house?" Ash asked Becky and Sesshoumaru as they stood in the parking lot of the apartment complex.  
  
"Sure thing!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Yugi and Ash went up the stairs and into the apartment, only to find it trashed. Things were broken, and there was a big mess everywhere. Yugi quickly dragged Ash out of there and called 911.  
  
-Two days later-  
  
The telephone rang.  
  
Yugi picked it up. "Hello?" he said into the receiver.  
  
"Mr. Mutou we found a three set of prints that were not yours or your fiancée's. They belong to a Mr. Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, and Allison Preston. Do you know these people, and would they have any reason to ruin your home?" the officer on the other side of the line asked.  
  
"Yes, their... you could say, enemies or ours," Yugi replied.  
  
"They will be charged with breaking and entering, and vandalism. They will be forced to reimburse you for the damages, and they will have a $2000 fine."  
  
"Alright, thank you."  
  
Yugi looked around his home. He had moved two apartments down from where he had been. Becky and Sesshoumaru had helped move Ash's stuff in and a furniture company had brought in exact replicas of all that Yugi had lost.  
  
"Who was that?" Ash asked as she came out of the bathroom, hair damp.  
  
"Police, Joey, Tea, and Allison did it."  
  
"Why does that NOT surprise me?" Ash asked. It really hadn't been a big deal. No one had gotten hurt, so Yugi and Ash weren't overly worried about it. "We'll just have to be more careful from now on. Make sure we change the locks every 6 months and so on."  
  
Yugi nodded his agreement.  
  
Owari  
  
Yami Tangela: Glad you like. I agree It would get kind of old after a while... not to mention boring to write!  
  
Sword Master Jeff: Lol. Sorry 'bout the formatting, I tried to fix it like 5 times this morning.  
  
annon.(): There ya go, pizza hamburger recipe for you!  
  
UltaAnimeFangurl: I was running out of things to type so I made em count for half.  
  
If I missed you REALLY sorry, I got mixed up with my reviews! 


	15. Chapter 15

5 reviews = 1,000 words for you! Voting is open until next chapter: Friends: 4 Not friend: 2 Who knows how it is going to turn out!  
  
Chapter 15... I think....  
  
The first day of senior year is always the most boring.  
  
"Now, this is your senior year, what are you going to do with yourselves when you get out of this stupid building?" asked the MOIS teacher.  
  
"Ash and I are going to be lawyers, we checked it out. We're commuting to CMU to start classes there this year. After that we are applying to Harvard," Yugi smirked.  
  
"And just where are you two going to get the money for that Mutou? Harvard is one of the best law schools out there, what makes you think you can get in?" asked the teacher, she had immediately taken a disliking to them when she saw the two engagement rings on their fingers. "You two have a bad habit of rushing into things you know nothing about, like marriage for instance. You'll be divorced a week after your married."  
  
"Watch it. We don't just 'rush into things' we have thought about this lawyer thing for YEARS. Besides, as they say, when the teacher tells a student they can't do something, it is the teacher who is unwise."  
  
The teacher merely growled and continued on with her lesson.  
  
"Yugi!" Seto Kaiba caught up to said boy as they left the school.  
  
"Yes, what is it Kaiba?"  
  
"KaibaCorp is moving away from Duel Monsters, they just aren't selling anymore. We are hosting one last tournament. The World Duel Monsters Tournament, or TWDMT. I'm, hoping this will bring Duel Monsters back; we're even making new monsters for the tournament... If it doesn't then I will move on. There are other games to master. Am I right in thinking you will join this tournament?"  
  
"Yes, I will join this tournament. Thank you Kaiba... If KC went global, what are you working in?"  
  
"That idiot Bill Gates has NOTHING on what KaibaCorp is developing. Computers are going to be blown away from Microsoft and into KaibaCorp. We already have 75% the world's population. We are a company for everything. Attorneys, computer software, hologram tech., you name it we have it. Well, I'll see ya Yugi... and by the way, congratulations. I myself, have a girlfriend. Her name is Brittany."  
  
"Kaiba, keep in touch, I will want you at my wedding, I plan on Mokuba being my ring bearer, unfortunately I'm going to have Sesshoumaru be my best man... Thank you for all that you have done for me."  
  
Kaiba graced him with a rare smile and left.  
  
"What was that about?" Ash said appearing at his side, Becky and Sess not far behind.  
  
"A tournament... I plan to compete..." He suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist. "Your going to be my cheerleader right?" he asked sounding so completely cute.  
  
Ash laughed not falling for it one bit. "You jerk! Of course, now stop sucking up!"  
  
The four friend walked over to Yugi's car. "What do you guys want to do tonight?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Let's go over to Yugi's and watch boring old movies!" Becky said.  
  
"Yes! That's always fun! Lets go get the snacks, then we can watch the B.O.M.'s!" Ash said jumping in the driver's seat after snatching Yugi's keys.  
  
Ah, the boring old movies... they only watched them so they could make fun of them.  
  
"Repeated seen... Repeated seen... another Repeated seen," Becky said munching on Oreos and staring at the TV. She was currently lying with her head in Sess' lap. Yugi sat on the floor leaning on the other end of the couch.  
  
Ash came out of the kitchen holding three glasses.  
  
"Milk for Becky, Sprite for Sesshoumaru (who would have thought Sesshie likes sprite?), and Mountain Dew with two straws for her and Yugi.  
  
The night went on like that until they finally fell asleep around 11.  
  
"STUPID ALARM CLOCK" Ash bellowed hitting the alarm clock.  
  
She sighed getting everyone up. She got dressed in a black shirt that said 'Royal Pain.' Pulling on a pair of black jeans she grabbed Yugi's clothes and took them to the bathroom. They had an agreement that Ash would use the shower at night and Yugi in the morning.  
  
"Yugi got your clothes!" she yelled through the door.  
  
She just walked into the bathroom and dumped 'em on the toilet seat. Yugi peeked out from behind the curtain.  
  
"Is my deck holder on my belt?" Yugi asked.  
  
Ash nodded kissing his wet nose as she walked out.  
  
Becky and Sesshie were in the living room trying to wake up.  
  
The all climbed out of Yugi's car walking into the building.  
  
Ash, not watching where she was going, ran into someone, causing them both to take a step back.  
  
Upon seeing who it was she bit out, "Watch where your going, jerk."  
  
Yami simply flipped her the bird, Tea who had just attached to his arm copied him.  
  
"Oooh! You can hold up your middle finger all by yourself!!! I'm sooo scared. Please, I think you two have an IQ of 33."  
  
"More like 0," Becky put in her own two cents.  
  
"Naw, couldn't live with an IQ under 30... if your gonna insult someone you might as well do it right, and they are in high school, so yeah, must have the 3 extra IQ points," Ash said as they walked off.  
  
"Alright kiddies! Today we play softball!" the gym teacher said.  
  
"Oh, crap, I suck at softball! I can't even hit the ball!" Ash exclaimed as they walked out to the field.  
  
"Don't worry, If you DO hit the ball it will be a home run.  
  
"Ok."  
  
True to what Yugi said, by some fluke, Ash hit the ball. It was way out of the park. Softball field was like 800 meters from the school, yet, she broke a window...  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"Um, oops..."  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'll say." Yugi agreed.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Animefreak500: Yes, I have seen Judge Judy...  
  
UltaAnimeGurl: LOL, know how that feels.  
  
Yami Tangela, pharaohs angel: Yami was... hmmm... I don't know... Helping Grandpa! There ya go!  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Grandpa WILL make an appearance... during the... tournament...  
  
Sword Master Jeff: And people say I'm not funny... 


	16. Chapter 16

The results are in! I now know how it is going to turn out, but I'm NOT telling you. It's going to get a little weird now, but bear with me, if you won't get it for a couple of chapters, and if you still don't get it then I'll explain in the last chapter.  
  
I'm using wordpad now, so I don't know how long this will be....  
  
When I started this I only had 4 reviews on the last chapter, If I don't get at least 5 reviews from now on no updaties for you. I'm only human, I need motivation too.  
  
Hospitals. They smell like cleaning detergent, and look even worse. Fortunately Yugi had no time to look at the décor.  
  
"Mr. Mutou? I'm Dr. Alvarez," a female Chinese doctor said walking up to him.  
  
"You can see her now, she won't wake up until the day after tomorrow, and that's if she is lucky."  
  
Yugi nodded racing into Ash's quiet hospital room.  
  
Ash lay there pale. Yugi grabbed her hand, pushing his face into it. Suddenly he just couldn't help it. He started sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Yami walked into the room.  
  
"Yugi... I... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to turn out like thi-"  
  
"Get out of here Yami, you caused enough trouble. If you want to help so bad get your people looking for Becky and Sesshoumaru," Yugi bit out as he stared down at Ash.  
  
Yami nodded running from the room.  
  
As the tears streamed down his face, Yugi couldn't help remember the first time he realized he loved her... It hadn't been that wonderful day he had proposed, no, it had been way before then. When he had thought her annoying and would have rather left her alone.  
  
flashback  
  
"I'll see you next month Yugi! We're goin' to Hawaii for vacation," Ash called. She was two years younger than the one lying motionless in the hospital bed.  
  
Finally, peace and quiet! Yugi thought glancing around the now empty hall.  
  
1 hour later  
  
Bored, bored, bored....  
  
Why am I so bored?  
  
Usually I'm with... Ash...  
  
1 week later  
  
I'M GOING STARK RAVING MAD!!!!!  
  
DANG IT ASH GET BACK HERE AND ANNOY ME!!!!!!  
  
3 weeks later  
  
KIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
BORED BORED BORED  
  
I'M GOING TO RIP MY HAIR OUT!!!!  
  
1 month later  
  
SHE'S HOME, SHE'S HOME, SHE'S HOME!!!!  
  
Ash walked into her friend's apartment to say hi, but wasn't given the chance as she was promply and efficiently glomped by a VERY hyper-actiive Yugi.  
  
"Missed you, missed you, missed you!!!!!!!" he cried hugging her hard.  
  
"Um, weez I cough need gasp to weez- breath!" Ash said her eyes bugging out.  
  
"Oh, um, sorry..." Yugi said backing up sheepishly.  
  
Ash raised an eyebrow....  
  
"Wanna go to a movie?" Yugi asked puting on his shoes.  
  
"As in a date?" Ash asked handing him his coat.  
  
"Yeah! Ya know the saying, You don't know what you have untill it's gone."  
  
"So.... what does that make us..."  
  
"Ummm... if you want... you could um... be... my..."  
  
"girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"OK!"  
  
end flashback 


	17. Chapter 17

I warned you, I told you it would be confusing at first. Things WILL be explained, just not now. Grins I love being the author.... I'm updating on my aunts comp just cuz I feel special that I got six reviews . Five more reviews gets you next chappie!  
  
Btw, this chapter has a title, ENTER RYU, BAKURA (It IS spelled Ryu, check the July issue of Shonen Jump! Bakura VERY OOC)  
  
Chapter whatever chapter this is.  
  
Ryu sighed.  
  
"Don't worry little light, Ash will be alright."  
  
"I know Baku-chan, it's just that... Yugi and Yami aren't like you and I, they don't see the whole picture."  
  
"Yugi saw it just fine, Yami however.... He is a fool. He should have known that was not the way to gain Yugi's friendship. He didn't think anyone could get hurt, but then, when does the Pharaoh actually think?"  
  
"If only they could see... It's not worth the fight. To waist your life away fighting. Light can't exist without dark, and dark can't exist without Light. It's a... comparative thing. Without the dark the light... just is. It has no personality. Its just.... Like a human shell... the same with dark without any light. Light and Dark should not fight."  
  
"I'm aware of that My Light, they however.... Some people just have to figure these things out for themselves Wise Light of Mine."  
  
Ryu smiled, a very unenthusiastic smile, but a smile non-the less.  
  
It's as if... I was under a spell.  
  
I don't remember EVER wanting to hurt Yugi... He... he's my best friend. It had to have been a spell... Now that HE is dead I don't... Oh Yugi, I'm sorry!  
  
My plan didn't work. I convinced Yami to hire HIM, but damn it all that slut had to get in the way. Yugi would be dead now if it weren't for her. Why didn't SHE die anyway?  
  
That blast would have killed any normal person... It would have killed YAMI...  
  
Why didn't she die?  
  
Why did this happen? We were going to be happy together.  
  
Damn him. I'll KILL him.  
  
He's gone TOO FAR.  
  
Yami WILL die for what he did... but not right now. He will die when she is alive and out of danger... If she is all right maybe I'll just seriously maim him... maybe.  
  
I keep running everything through my mind... I still can't figure it out... from what Gardner said Ash should be dead...  
  
The beginning of the tournament went smoothly. Yugi won his first battle quickly and went to cheer Ash on.  
  
Ash had her favorite card out, The Cosmo Queen. She also had Terra Bugroth and Dark Magician. Three face down lay on the field.  
  
De-spell and Trap-master rested in her hand.  
  
Her opponent only had a La-jinn out, and his lifepoints were down to 1500.  
  
The male posing as a dueler was horrible. He forgot to switch La-jinn back into defense mode, and didn't lay down any of the traps in his hand that could have saved him.  
  
Ash smirked. "Cosmo Queen attacks La-jinn, wiping his lifepoints down to 400, Then Dark Magician will wipe out your lifepoints ending the duel."  
  
Nobody moved, except for Ash who jumped off from the high staircase where she had been standing with her dueldisk 5.0.  
  
Sorry guys, I've got writers block... being out of school just kills my imagination... I guess my idiot friend have more of an effect on my imagination than I thought.... 


	18. Chapter 18

claps furiously This chapter dedicated to Voakands. Half-way to the plot! Yes it was Tea's POV, and yes she convinced Yami to hire the... umm it isn't an assassin, no one was actually supposed to get hurt. So everyone say thanks to Voak, for it is his review that dashed my writers block into bits... dang... Now I gotta find a new block. Btw, Kaiba isn't participating in the tournament, he has, shall we say, lost his competitive streak.  
  
Chapter 18:  
  
Yugi smiled at Ash. "So, you won your first battle."  
  
Ash smirked. "Yup."  
  
That was all that was needed.  
  
Ash and Yugi made their way through the tournament, both making it to the last 4 matches.  
  
They both had won their matches and were watching a duelist named AwfullyevilFredboo (my dad came up with the name o.O).  
  
Aboo, as he called himself, was a phenomenal duelist. He played calmly and expertly.  
  
There was something... odd about him though. His eyes had an almost malicious look to them. He enjoyed toying with his opponents.  
  
Yugi noticed something about him that chilled him to the very bone. (I have NO clue what millennium items do what, but bear with me?) He wore the Millennium Ring around his neck, the M eye sat in one of his eye sockets.  
  
Yugi grimaced pulling Ash over to where Yami had just finished his duel.  
  
Slamming Yami against the wall he growled in a low dangerous voice, "You idiot, you were supposed to keep the Millennium items out of the WRONG HANDS. I left them with you because I was STUPID enough to believe you could keep the SAFE." Yugi shook with anger.  
  
Yami smirked. "Don't worry wimp, I'll be able to beat him. I AM against him next, am I not?" he asked, his voice just as dangerous. 'When I do, you and your... fiancé will be my friends... I hope?'  
  
"You had better," Yugi growled releasing Yami.  
  
The Results were in. Yami VS. AwfullyevilFredboo. Yugi VS. Ash. Ok guys, I haven't had ANY sleep these last few nights, so I'm going to go to sleep... maybe if I get 5 reviews I'll update tomorrow... I HAVE WORD ON MY COMP AGAIN! 


	19. Chapter 19

YOU SLACKERS, IS IT REALLY THAT HARD TO PUSH THE LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON? ONLY 3 REVIEWS! YOUR ONLY GETTING THIS CHAPPIE CUZ I'M BORED STIFF!!!!!  
  
IF ANYONE WANTS A PIC OF YUGI OR ASH LEAVE AN EMAIL ADDRESS WITH YOUR REVIEWS.  
  
I don't remember how many stars some monsters have, so I'm going to say anything that has above 3000 attack points needs 3 tributes, also, I'm probably going to get attack and defense messed up on some of these cards, because, unfortunately, some chick named Kaylin didn't like my comebacks, and decided to steal stuff. That's what she gets for saying something like "I suck myself" and got mad cuz I'm not as stupid as I look.  
  
Chapter whatever number this  
  
Well anyway, Ash and Yugi began the duel.  
  
Ash quickly drew her 5 cards, and Yugi drew his.  
  
"Heads or tails, miss?" asked the ref.  
  
"Tails," Ash called as the coin flipped in the air.  
  
"Tails it is!" cried the ref stepping away from the Holo-field where the monsters would be appearing.  
  
"I set this monster face-down-defense-mode, I also lay down this card face down, then I end my turn," Ash called from atop the red staircase where she stood.  
  
"I set two cards face down, and play Darkfire Soldier #1 in attack mode. Soldier, attack the face down card!" Yugi called.  
  
"Sorry sweetie, My Island Turtle has 2000 defense points!" Ash said sarcastically.  
  
Yugi growled. His turn had ended.  
  
"I place this magic/trap card onto the field face-down and sacrifice my Island Turtle to play Terrorking Salmon (2400/1000). I activate one of my face-down cards, Cold Wave (that's what its called right?) so you can't play any magic or trap cards. Terrorking, destroy the Darkfire Soldier!" Yugi only had 1300 life-points left. (started with 2000).  
  
"My turn!" Yugi drew a Gradius from his deck.  
  
'These cards won't help me at all... I'll have to stay in defense mode.'  
  
"I play Bigshield Gardna (???/3000) in defense mode!" (dunno if its 3000, or 2000).  
  
Yugi also had Axe of despair, 2 ofThe Sword of Deep-seated in his hand. (shutup I dunno if that's right or not.  
  
(I'm going to make up a card for purposes. .)]  
  
"I play this card in face-down-defense position and end my turn." Ash said.  
  
Gradius Option!  
  
"I activate Life-points, begone! This gets rid of 1000 of your life points! I then get rid of all magic/trap cards on my side of the field, and play Gradius on the field with the help of Two Sword of Deep-seated, and on Axe of Despair, raising its attack points to 3200. I also play Change of heart, bringing your face-down monster to my side of the field! I special summon Gradius Option using his effect. Graius will attack your Terrorking Salmon, reducing your life points to 200."  
  
"Not so fast Yugi! I play Mirror Force!"  
  
"Not so fast yourself, I flip your face-down monster activating the Trap- master's effect! Gradius Option destroy her remaining life-points!"  
  
And, like that, it was over.  
  
Ash and Yugi shook hands as was customary to good-sportsmanship, then they hugged, which was customary to fiancées.  
  
They headed over to where Yami was battling, just in time to see him loose. 


	20. Chapter 20

7 reviews!!!!  
  
I couldn't send the piccys to junebugs200hotmail.com or whatever it was because it came back unable to send, all 5 times.  
  
Piccys WILL be moved to a site... if anyone wants to build one? I suck at site-building..  
  
Chapter 20.  
  
Yami stood on his step thingie shocked. How could he have lost? The stupid idiot was supposed to have lost to him purposefully!  
  
What was he going to do now? That idiot had the millennium items...  
  
'I hope Yugi is up to this...' he thought angrily.  
  
VeryevilFredboo jumped of his staircase smirking. He walked over to where Yugi and Ash were standing.  
  
"He was easy to beat, you'll be even easier. You may have beaten Pegasus using mind-switch, but whose mind will you switch?"  
  
(God dang it I don't want to write out another duel scene... So I won't, but I wiiiill write out some problems...)  
  
Yugi POV  
  
I can't beat him! He can read my mind, if I don't beat him... he'll use the millennium items to destroy everything... WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!'  
  
Ash POV  
  
'C'mon Yugi, you can do it! I know you can.... I love you....'  
  
Yami POV  
  
'HE'S GOIN TO CRACK.... Or maybe quack?'  
  
Normal.  
  
Yugi quickly found a way to come back... don't ask me how... but anyway, he came back and just as his monsters were going to deal the final blow a dangerous blast of shadow magic came flying at him.  
  
He couldn't move, he was frozen in place.  
  
"YUUUUUGI!!!!!!!!!!!" someone screamed his name.  
  
Just as the blast neared him he was flung out of the way and off the steps.  
  
Ash screamed. Who could have known shadow magic hurt so much?  
  
Not only did it hurt physically, but mentally as well.  
  
It was as if her mind was in darkness. All of her worst fears and times flashing through her mind in a never-ending kaleidoscope of color.  
  
It felt as if she had jumped into a frozen lake. Knifes were japing and twisting everywhere. Her body and mind finally gave out from all of the stress. Ash fell from the staircase, but unlike Yugi who was conscious and able to twist so he landed on his feet, she hit the ground hard, bones cracking.  
  
Becky and Sesshoumaru were rushing to get at their friend, but they hit the shadow magic and it transported them out of the arena and somewhere in Manna.  
  
Fred laughed evilly.  
  
"VeryevilFredboo is disqualified, we have found evidence he was cheating. (Ya'know like when Pegasus disqualified Keith). Yugi Mutuo is champion of the world by default. Now GET AN AMBULENCE!" Kaiba's voice boomed over the loud speakers.  
  
The shadow magic was gone, and so was Fred. Yugi rushed over to Ash, quickly rolling her onto her back and stretching her arm out so the paramedics could set it back in place.  
  
"Yugi, I'm really sorry... My plan... it backfired..." Yami was talking behind him.  
  
"What plan?" Yugi asked tiredly, only half listening.  
  
"I... hired VeryevilFredboo... I wanted to show you I was still stronger than you and that... that you would always be a weak light that depended on the stronger darkness... I... just wanted to be with you again... No one... was supposed to get... hurt..."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?!" Yugi growled, but jumped into the ambulance with Ash before Yami could answer.  
  
And that's how it happened.... 


	21. Chapter 21

Sigh, once more 7 reviews. Why am I sad? I JUST POSTED 20 YESTERDAY MORNING! LOL  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Yugi sighed, he was so tired. He didn't know what to do anymore.  
  
One broken and 3 cracked ribs, a minor concussion. Not to mention the physical strain the shadow magic had put on her body.  
  
Yep, she would be sore when she woke up, and probably depressed. Sore and depressed just don't go well with Ash. When anyone was depressed or beaten up she ALWAYS stood up for them, ALWAYS.  
  
Flashback  
  
Miranda, geek extraordinaire and all time looser. Picked on by everyone because she had asthma. A 15 year old Yugi x 2.  
  
(it means she got picked on twice as much as Yugi ever THOUGHT about.)  
  
Sadly, she and Ash were never around when it happened, no one was that stupid.  
  
Well anyway, one time when Allison, Dillon, and their leader Shanden were picking on her Ash and I just happened to be walking around the corner.  
  
"Oh, help I can't breath!" Shanden called blocking Miranda's back.  
  
"Oh my god, When I though your IQ couldn't drop any lower, now you can't even remember how to BREATH, I think you need to go back to kindergarten," Ash practically yelled in the poor guy's face.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Yugi sighed laying his head down on the edge of the bed. He'd just close his eyes for a little while... he wouldn't go to sleep.... But we all know how that works.  
  
Shadows danced around her. 'Where am I?' She thought.  
  
"Yugi?" she called looking around. She heard light snoring, the kind Yugi did when he was just dosing. She smiled following the sound.  
  
Yugi sighed. Someone was stroking his hair. He leaned into the touch intending to go back to sleep when he noticed the ache in his back.  
  
Yugi opened his eyes looking down into his crossed arms. He sat up groaning as several bones cracked.  
  
"Hey, sweetie." The voice was quiet, but he would have recognized even when he was in the deepest of sleeps.  
  
"Hi, there, how are you?" He asked hugging Ash lightly.  
  
"Been better, but don't you DARE fall asleep like that again. You'll have a bad back by the time your 30."  
  
Yugi chuckled. "Always like you to worry about me while your lying there with 3 broken ribs and an arm."  
  
"Gotta take care of my futer-to-be-husband."  
  
"Yeah," he agreed.  
  
Just then Yami walked in with Becky and Sesshoumaru on his heels. Becky was wackin' him upside the head with a newspaper repeatedly.  
  
"Ya idiot!" she kept sayin.  
  
Ryu and Bakura walked in, along with Joey and Tea.  
  
"What are we gonna do about Fred?" Joey asked looking around sheepishly.  
  
"I don't know? Do we go after him or what?" Yami asked.  
  
Rapid arguing started. Yugi joined in while Ash sat there watching everyone.  
  
"We wait." She finally shoved in.  
  
"What? How can we just wait around for him to make the first move?" Tea asked her. "You're a foolish little girl!"  
  
"Oh, pahleeeeease. You have always had a hint or nudge before. The message from Pegasus, Ishizu, So now we wait for him to make the first move. Most of the time the best offense is the best Defense."  
  
"I agree," Yugi cut in. Becky and Sesshoumaru agreed. Ryu and Bakura agreed quickly also. So did Joey and Kaiba. Yami finally not being a self-centered pig also saw the wisdom in this. Tea rushed out of the room in a huff. 


	22. Chapter 22

OK JUST BECAUSE I WAS ANNOYED THAT I HAD TO POST ONCE A DAY DOES NOT MEAN YOU GUYS CAN SLACK OFF ON THE REVIEWS!!!! I NEED THE EGO BOOSTING! HERES HOW IT WORKS, YOU GIVE ME 5 REVIEWS, I FEEL LOVED, YOU DON'T AND I FEEL NO ONE GIVES A CRAP.  
  
On another note, my full story currently takes up 49 pages w/out this chapter. I have a question for Crono-Cross.  
  
Which quote? And no, I don't mind.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
"Ok, now that I've got my senses back.... YAMI, WHEELER, AND ANYONE JUST AS UNPLEASANT OUT... OUUUUUUUT!" Ash yelled.  
  
Yami and Joey left in a hurry.  
  
"Amendment... EVERYONE ONE THAT IS NOT MY FIANCE BETTER GET OUT OF THIS ROOM... NOW!" She yelled again.  
  
EVERYONE ran out of the room in a hurry.  
  
Ash sighed scooting over carefully in the bed.  
  
"Get in here, Koi," Ash said patting the space beside her.  
  
Yugi complied quickly... Ash was NOT in a good mood.  
  
"Go to sleep Koi," Ash said snuggling up to his side as best you can with a broken arm and ribs.  
  
"Love you, Koibito," Yugi murmured softly turning his head to the side and burring his nose in her hair.  
  
"Lo'e ya to."  
  
Ash sighed as her answering machine kicked on.  
  
"You have reached the home of-"giggles "Ash and Yugi, ya'll know what ta do."  
  
"We really need to change that." Ash said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Ash? Why aren't you in your hospital bed?" Yugi asked walking down the hall to where Ash stood by the visitor pay phones.  
  
"They released me 2 hours ago, I've been trying to get a hold of you since!" she said annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, car broke down... that's what I get for buying a Junker..." Yugi said rubbing the back of his head and looking sheepish.  
  
"Heh. Let's get out of here." Ash said.  
  
All of a sudden a nurse came around the corner. "MS. CHIZU, I TOLD YOU NO WALKING AROUND FOR ANOTHER 2 WEEKS UNTILL THOSE RIBS HEAL. MR. MUTOU AS HER FIANCE I EXPECT YOU TO MAKE HER STAY IN THE DANG WHEELCHAIR AND TAKE CARE OF HERSELF!"  
  
Yugi cowered under the glare of the nurse. Nurses were SCARY.  
  
"Ash, If you value my life sit in this wheelchair!" Yugi said pulling a wheelchair out of nowhere.  
  
"fine, but only because I wanna wait until AFTER we are married until I kill you and inherit all of your fortune," Ash joked sitting in the wheelchair.  
  
"No talk of death in the hospital!" The nurse said beaming at the two lovebirds. "All of your stuff has been transported to the rental car Mr. Mutou called for, your free to go. Please bring the wheelchair back in 2 weeks, its already been signed out for you by Dr. Alvarez," then she walked back to her nurse's station.  
  
"Yugi can we change the message on the answering machine?" Ash asked smiling evilly. Yugi gulped pushing her out of the hospital.  
  
Becky tapped her foot waiting for Ash or Yugi to pick up the phone.  
  
The answering machine clicked on.  
  
"This is not an answering machine, it's a mind reading machine, now, voice your thoughts out loud."  
  
(NOBODY'S ALOUD TO STEAL THIS! MY ANSWERING MACHINE MESSAGE!)  
  
Becky cracked up. "Haha, Ash, cute. Call me back will ya?"  
  
Ash sat in the nice hot, bubble bath Yugi ran for her. He had thought of EVERYTHING. He had even gone out and gotten water-proof cusions for her leg, which was out of the bath sitting on a chiar, and her back which was leaning against the back of the wall.  
  
Ash was practically purring.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Ash, you almost done in there? I'm sure the water is starting to get cold now," came Yugi's concerned voice.  
  
"Yeah, I just dunno how I'm gonna get out of here!" she said back.  
  
Yugi quietly opened the door, looking the other way as he carefully helped a violently blushing Ash out of the tub. Still not looking he handed her a towel and retreated out of the bathroom.  
  
(No, no lemons for you.)  
  
Ash put on the PJ's Yugi had brought in before she got in the bath and wheeled herself out into the living room.  
  
Dinner was just eggs and bacon, with Mountain Dew for drink, then they went to bed.  
  
Do you guys want me to do the muse thing? 


	23. Chapter 23

Ok guys. I've now got 96 reviews. NINTEY SIX!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Yugi paced the goalie box like a tiger in a cage.  
  
Back and forth, back and forth.  
  
The soccer ball was at the other end of the field and his eyes were glued to it.  
  
The goalie kicked the ball from the goalie box... air ball.  
  
Yugi jumped an caught the ball, tossing it to where Ash stood ready at the corner of the goal.  
  
Ithica never was any good and watching the corners.  
  
Ash had quit the cheerleading squad... muttering something about too many preppies cramping her style, and joined the soccer team.  
  
She hit the ball with her head, knee, the a savage kick straight between the goalie's legs.  
  
Yugi was stuck on goalie duty because he had missed practice once. He and Yami had had 'The Talk.'  
  
Flashback  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"I'm late for practice Yami."  
  
"I know, I just wanted you to know, I only did it with reassurances that no one was to be hurt, and it was only so you would be my friend again... my abou... my partner..."  
  
"Yami, in the future when things quiet down, I may be able to forgive you. Not now though. We aren't enemies... but not friends either... just mere... acquaintances."  
  
Yugi went home to think about that. Should he forgive Yami? Should he hate him forever? Could he TRUST Yami any longer?  
  
Of course, that's what its all about.  
  
Trust.  
  
Yami broke that trust... the trust that ran deep and struck a nerve any time it was mentioned.  
  
Who knew? Who could even guess? It all depended on the future, and the events that were to happen in the future.  
  
"I cant believe we beat them 0-30. They are really bad players." (I DON'T CARE IF IT ISN'T SOCCER SEASON IN THE BEGING OF THE YEAR OR WHATEVER.)  
  
Ash, Yugi, Becky, and Sesshoumaru were sitting in the new malt shop.  
  
Ash and Yugi were sharing a triple thick vanilla shake, neither being ones for much chocolate. Becky and Sesshoumaru were the ones with the chocolate fetish.  
  
"You know, I can't help but wonder when Fred will show up again. When he does what will happen?  
  
"We don't know for sure Ash, but we'll find out when the time comes," Yugi replied.  
  
A mace bathed in blue light floated on the pedestal.  
  
Her hand closed around the warm handle. A fuzzy warmth spread through her... followed by raw power.  
  
She stared at the wooden shaft that was oddly warm. On the end sat a ball of black gold, the eye of Ra on the crown of the ball.  
  
She continued to stare in fascination and the mace that should have weighed 20 pounds, but felt light in her hand.  
  
A door opened behind her, she spun around.  
  
A figure dropped Yugi's dead lifeless body to the floor.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" she screamed.  
  
Ash sat up straight in bed, a cold sweat giving her the shivers.  
  
Tears poured down out of her eyes as she tried to convince herself it was a dream.  
  
She looked at Yugi who was sleeping peacefully beside her. (NO NOT UNITLL THEY ARE MARRIED PERV)  
  
His chest fell up and down rhythmically. She touched his warm cheek, guiding her hand to behind his ear where she trailed it down a few centimeters coming in contact with the pulsing vein that told her his heart was still beating.  
  
Just to be sure she pushed her ear over his heart and listened to the stead thump, thump, thump.  
  
Finally convinced he was alive and well she got out of the king sized bed and padded into the kitchen.  
  
She got a glace of ice water trying to calm herself down.  
  
She jumped when two arms hugged her from behind.  
  
"What's wrong Koibito," Yugi's sleepy voice filtered into her ear hitting the ear drum, her brain processed the sounds and she sighed.  
  
"Just a silly nightmare."  
  
"Nightmares are not silly, we should learn from them. Some people believe they are warnings from the after-life... warnings to tell you to avoid bad things and save yourself or others when the time comes. Never forget your nightmares," Yugi spoke into her ear guiding her back into bed.  
  
She finally found peaceful rest sleeping in the safe haven of Yugi's arms.  
  
not part of the story just me being silly.  
  
Me: Well another chapter done, 100th reviewer gets a special prize!  
  
Becky: pops in out of nowhere Yes, but only if the chickens say so.  
  
Me: glowers you SURE you aren't schizophrenic?  
  
Becky: Yes.  
  
Yugi: Hey, what's up?  
  
Becky: chickens.  
  
Yugi: what got her on this chicken thing anyway? First it was cows now its chickens.  
  
Me: Laura told her she was tired of hearing Cool Beans all the time, Becky came up with Cool Chickens.  
  
Yugi: Oh. whispers to me I agree with you, she is schizophrenic  
  
Note: Schizophrenia is hearing voices in your head. 


	24. Chapter 24

Congratulations Voakands. Not only do you get the 100th reviewer prize, this chapter is dedicated to you, 'cuz you're half right. Premonition, Yes, from the past, no.  
  
Dang, I was up a 5 'cuz I had this REALLY weird dream and I woke up and 'Whiskey lullaby' was playin on my radio (always sleep with music) and somehow it made me feel HORRIBLY guilty about something that happened in the dream, then my dog scared the shit outta me when he jumped onto my bed. Nope, couldn't sleep after that.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
"It felt sooo real though," Ash said chomping down on a French fry.  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet! I'd freak out if I had a dream about Sesshie like that. I DID last night... but the dang dog was in the way so I couldn't cuddle up to him. The second time I woke up I threw the dog of the bed," Becky said munching her chicken nuggets.  
  
The two girls sat at McDonalds talking. Then Yugi and Sesshoumaru came in the doors.  
  
"Hm, Great minds think alike," Sesshoumaru said shoving Becky into the wall playfully, then promptly sitting down. "Are you ordering or am I? Sess asked Yugi.  
  
"I am. What do you want Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Bratwurst."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
Yugi made his way to the counter casually. He ordered and came back with a two Bratwurst and McChicken sandwich with two large orders of fries. One large coke and one large sprite sat on the tray.  
  
"I prefer Mountain Dew," Yugi grumped sipping the coke.  
  
"Awww, Yugi, poor guy," Ash said sarcastically.  
  
"Your just mad 'cuz you had a nightmare and it interrupted your beauty sleep," Yugi shot back at her.  
  
"Shutup darling," Ash spat out dangerously.  
  
"Not a chance, sweetie," Yugi shot back.  
  
Ash just growled and turned back to her French fries.  
  
"Hey," Yugi said nudging Ash in the side, "I found something you've been looking for."  
  
"What?" Ash asked around the fries in her mouth.  
  
Yugi handed her a book. The spine said 'The Claudi Journals: Wolf Wing' (By Tanith Lee)  
  
"Yugi, you're the best," she said giving him a hug.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Ash smacked him playfully on the arm at that.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Becky were having a quiet conversation on the other side of the table.  
  
"Well, see you Yugi, me and Becky have to get going. Bye Sesshoumaru!" Ash said shoving Yugi out of the booth so she could get out.  
  
"I already have all the work I missed while I was unable to go to school," Ash told Becky as they climbed onto their bikes and rode out of the McDonalds parking lot.  
  
"I still don't understand how you can get good grades while you're always spacing out in class."  
  
"My dad used to say it was because my memory stored all sounds in the back of my mind for later use, I'm not sure if that is true though. The first time I ever got all A's in school was 8th grade."  
  
"Yes I know, your aunt was so thrilled she gave you 50 dollars and I got you to go shopping with me."  
  
"I didn't like shopping with you, you're too slow, too picky, I could have been through J.C. Penny in 5 minutes, instead it took us nearly 2 hours."  
  
"Shutup."  
  
Once again she found herself in that same position. This time she just grabbed that mace and raced out of the room in search of Yugi.  
  
"Yugi where are you?" she called. She found herself going up a flight of stairs, and this time she had to watch the figure kill Yugi down below in the large room.  
  
"You lose again." Came the eerie voice.  
  
Once again Ash shot up out of bed.  
  
She looked at where Yugi was lying, his breathing showing he was still asleep.  
  
She shook him asleep. A sleepy "Wha?" came from his mouth as she launched herself into his chest.  
  
He rubbed her back, calming her.  
  
She just couldn't get back to sleep though. Finally Yugi got up, pulling her with him.  
  
"This is a warm-milk-or-else-moment," he muttered sitting her down at the table in the kitchen.  
  
"But, warm milk tastes bad."  
  
"Fine, hot chocolate," he said dumping chocolate syrup into the milk, mixing it around and sticking it in the microwave to get warm.  
  
Ash drank it when it came out of the microwave and felt herself getting sleepy.  
  
She jumped as Yugi picked her up and threw her back into bed, and they both fell asleep.  
  
The figure stared at the mace. Why couldn't he touch it? He got burned evertime.  
  
He needed that mace though, it had both healing and disruptive powers. It could Fully Heal someone in zero seconds, it could resurrect one person per week, it could also send out a disruptive beam.  
  
The circlet that went with it... it was called the Triad Force, or Triforce. Three jewels were embedded in a circular pattern with an empty hole in the middle. Each stone did a different power (ruffles through D&D papers), the Sapphire made the wearer telekinetic, able to effect things with only her mind. The Yellow cured diseases. The ruby was true-seeing.  
  
(Say if a dragon were to change itself into a little kid, with the ruby you would be able to tell that it was a dragon. It can detect magic, and see up to 2 miles away.)  
  
The mace obviously wouldn't except him... He would have to find someone else. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
Ash wondered the halls of the giant castle. She opened a door, to come on nothimg other than... the mace...  
  
No, no, no, she wanted OUT of this dream. She wanted out now!  
  
'Wake up, wake up, wake up," she whispered to herself pulling at her hair.  
  
She didn't wake up. Not yet. She had some purpose for this dream.  
  
Angered she grabbed the mace and raced down the halls, zig zagging through them, she came to the staircase, ran up it, through the door and jumped over the railing....  
  
She woke up.  
  
You can't die in your dreams. You can't, because you might die in real life.  
  
Ash sighed. Stupid nightmares.  
  
She just lay back down and drift off to sleep yet again, used to the now constant nightmare.  
  
Ash and Yugi walked around the woods. They had moved out of Yugi's stuffy old apartment and bought a house in the middle of the woods. They had a dog now.  
  
Ash had found it on the road on the way to the doctor's office for a routine checkup.  
  
Flashback  
  
Ash smiled sadly at the small black dog as he walked up the road in the rain.  
  
He had probably gotten out of his pen, his owners would pick him up soon she convinced herself driving the rest of the 2 miles to Dr. Alvarez's small clinic.  
  
Charlotte Alvarez was an Asian women doctor, the reason for Ash's visit was the injuries she had sustained during the tournament.  
  
She had to make sure all the bones had healed correctly and that there was no scar tissue that would cause a danger to Ash in the future.  
  
Sadly there was an emergency patient and she was 2 hours late getting in.  
  
By the time she left she had been at the clinic for 4 hours, one running tests and X-rays, the other spent going over the results.  
  
She was fine, everything had checked out, she had minor scar tissue and her bones had healed spectacularly (behold the power of milk).  
  
As she drove down the road she hit the brakes. The same dog she had seen earlier was still sitting there on the road miserably.  
  
She opened the door to her car.  
  
"C'mere puppy... I won't hurt you..." she called to the dog.  
  
The dog just kind of looked at her like, 'are you nuts? Course I'll come into that warm car!' with that the dog jumped into the car.  
  
Ash sighed driving home, she stopped at the 'Inn Patient' owned and operated by Dr. Frannie O'Neal... or was it Frannie Branigan? Who knew if she had married Kit Harrison, AKA Thomas Branigan yet. (When the wind blows and The Lake House by James Patterson.)  
  
"Hello, what's wrong with the dog?" Kit asked from his seat on the front porch of the little veterinary clinic.  
  
"I'm not sure, found him on the road, if you can tell me if he has had his shots, and what type of dog he is I'll take him home.  
  
"Oh, is that all? Good to know. Come with me to the back," Dr. O'Neil said. Pip barked from where he sat in the corner.  
  
"Shut up you old fool."  
  
Ash followed Frannie into the back where she was introduced to their adopted daugher, Max.  
  
Max sat down and pet the dog.  
  
"He needs his hair cut, mats. Narrows it down to a mini poodle or a Puli." She said lifting the dog up and grabbing a pair of dog hair cutters.  
  
She worked quickly and efficiently cutting away the mats until a new gentlemen dog stood there.  
  
She opened his mouth and looked at the roof.  
  
"Pure bread, black mouth."  
  
Frannie nodded grabbing a syringe to take blood to test for the vaccines.  
  
Ash lieft the clinic with good news. The dog had had his vaccines and was a full bread Hungarian sheep dog known as a Puli...  
  
Now fondly called Baka.  
  
done  
  
Woah.... Weird. A tall castle stood looming on the side of the cliff.  
  
Yugi and Ash both silently agreed to turn back.  
  
Me 'n the muses.  
  
Yugi: How come Ash never has to come to these things?  
  
Me: Because, she's based on me and my attitude... just toned down a bit, our personalities would clash.  
  
Yugi: Oh.  
  
Becky: Valie FINALLY graduated.  
  
Me: Yes Becky, we know!  
  
Becky: the Chickens say you don't.... and she's pregnant... again.  
  
Me: I still think the state is corrupt... how can a 3 month year old baby girl bond with her mother? They don't start that mumbo Jumpo until they are AT LEAST 6 monthes. State just wants money for adopting kids out.  
  
Becky: Almost as scary as Kevin's dad....  
  
Me: yeah, no duh.  
  
Yugi: what are you talking about?  
  
Me: Damien and Sierra. Val's kids. State took 'em away because Val wouldn't pick Sierra up at 9 in the morning while she was asleep and Val had spent all night trying to get her to sleep. Then she didn't cry when Val left the room. Stupid huh?  
  
Yugi: very. What about Damien?  
  
Becky: He was 1 year old and was just starting to talk. He had learned to walk first, kids either learn to talk or walk first. He decided walking was his best bet. He was walking by the time he was 9 months old... impossible as it may seem.  
  
Me: . here we are just blabbing our business to everyon on the net... lets not do that anymore k? 


	26. Chapter 26

Almost over. Maybe 10 more chappies at most! Now... I get to decide how I go about this... since its far past due for another chapter.... you get this one....  
Do remember I need at least 5 reviews from you guys.  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Her head hurt.  
  
Her limbs felt like led, it was hot, it was sticky. She didn't dare remove the blanket though.  
  
She was sick.  
  
She should have known not to eat those eggs Becky made...  
  
Becky wasn't a very good cook.  
  
She sighed in contentment as a warm breeze drifted over her hot face...  
  
Yugi smiled as he adjusted the fan and sat a cold compress on Ash's face.  
  
"Oops, wrong place," he said playfully folding the wash cloth up and putting it on her forhead.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for playing around Yugi, DARLING."  
  
Yugi laughed walking out of the room and returning with some chicken noodle soup.  
  
"I refuse to eat that canned junk." Ash said with her eyes closed.  
  
"Just open up." He said shoving a spoon full of chicken, veggies, noodles, and broth into her mouth.  
  
"You made homemade chicken noodle!" Ash said contentedly.  
  
She HATED that canned junk. Puny noodles you couldn't even count as noodles and chicken shavings, that's all it was.  
  
"Anything for you!" he chuckled. (mmmm toothpaste.... OH NO! WHERE'D IT GO?!?! glares at Becky who is holding the toothpaste GIVE THAT BACK!)  
  
(Bye-bye) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
(You didn't think that was the end did you?)  
  
"Yeah, waddaya want?" Ash asked rudely as she picked up the object that had interrupted her beauty sleep.  
  
"Still not feeling well?" Becky giggled.  
  
"Becky, I'm in no mood for your perkiness."  
  
"Awww, c'mon!"  
  
"What do you WANT"  
  
"Well, I was going to tell you, there's an anime convention this weekend... Iron man Otaku contest!"  
  
"OH NO, YOU AREN'T DRAGGING ME TO THAT THING AGAIN!" Ash hung up.  
  
Yugi sighed. Poor Ash was sooo sick!  
  
'Maybe a little fresh air will help!'  
  
Yugi went into the bedroom where Ash was hanging up the phone.  
  
"C'mon let's go for a walk. I think it'll help."  
  
"Ok, I guess, I don't wanna just sit here and vegetate anyway."  
  
I SO SORRY YOU GUYS!  
  
I have been busy. Went to an anime convention yesterday.... 9 AND A HALF OURS WATCHING GAZARAKI! I lost the contest though....  
  
Well anyway, Gazaraki is a VERY good anime... but add that in with 9 and a half ours of no food, in a cold room, in uncomfortable lecture hall chairs...  
  
IT SEEMED TO NEVER END!  
  
On another note, I will only be home for 1 week this month. The rest of the time I will be at my cousin Kayla's house, and from the 24th to the 31st I will be at camp.  
  
You guys most likely won't be getting many chapters at the one week I WILL be here.  
  
I'm volunteering at a church... NO I DON'T HAVE A RELIGION. 


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I'm sorry to say I have been converted. lol. Being at a christian camp for a week can do that to a girl.  
  
especially when you get the crap scared out of you with a couple stories of how bad hell is going to be............................. yeah.... it was SCARY. Everyone and I mean EVERYONE was crying that night.... EVEN THE MACHO GUYS!  
  
Chapter 27  
  
The couple laughed as they wandered farther into the woods. Yes, the fresh air HAD helped Ash, quite a bit. It had then been determined it was not from the eggs that Becky had severly undercooked, but from being shut up in a room with wet paint... She had been helping Becky repaint her room.... IT WAS STILL ALL BECKY'S FAULT.  
  
As they wandered further and further into the forest, not paying ANY attention to where they were going they suddenly found it becoming dark.  
  
"It must be later than I thought!" Yugi said looking at his watch in disbelief. The digital little tinker said 3:00.  
  
"How strange..." Ash said trailing off her eyes growing wide realizing where they were.  
  
about 20 yards in front of them loomed the great castle. Why hadn't they noticed where they were going?  
  
A sudden growling came from behind them. They turned to find a pack of say... 20 HUNGRY wolves behind them. They did the stupid thing... and ran, right into that stupid castle.  
  
They ran for like 10 minutes.... Ash started to panic when she finally noticed Yugi WASN'T THERE... DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN.  
  
(I'm trying to hurry and finish this.... I'm getting bored!! anyone got story requests?)  
  
Ash stepped into the door on her left, grabbing the mace she ran. When she got to the staircase, she noticed a door next to it... she dodged into it, shouting stop, at the MAN that was bringing a knife down on Yugi.  
  
He smirked at her and spun running through another door.  
  
Ash jumped next to Yugi shaking him, calling out his name. HE. WAS. DEAD.  
  
DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN.  
  
She wept, she yelled.  
  
"No... Yugi... NOO, how could you leave me Yugi?" she sobbed tears falling on the mace beside her.  
  
"You know, if you would quit BLUBBERING. And ask ME what I can DO, maybe he WOULDN'T BE DEAD!" came a voice.  
  
Ash wiped her tears. "WHO. IS. THERE." Ash asked fury shaking her voice. HOW DARE THAT DISEMBODIED VOICE MOCH HER.  
  
"Duh. Its me the mace. Ya know, the little black metal ball on a stick? Now, just point me at the dead dude, and say RESSURECTION, and he shall be."  
  
"LIAR!" But, just for say, Kicks and giggles, she did it.  
  
Yugi's body shimmered. And he took a breath.  
  
DUN DUN DUUUUUUN  
  
Muse time!  
  
Ash: beats up me HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM!  
  
Me: Throws Ash off, and grabs HER mace LISTEN YOU! THIS IS MYYY MACE, YOU'RE LUCKY I LET YOU BORROW IT! I'M THE AUTHORESS, YOU ARE MY CREATION! YOU WILL OBEY ME! evil laugh  
  
Yugi: Yup, she's fallen off her rocker.  
  
Ash: blinks never mess with an insane person.  
  
Me: Insane? No, just a bit crazy.... and hyped up on caffein! 


	28. Chapter 28, I know I rushed the ending

Oi sorry guys, just been busy.

I jammed my finger earlier and im trying to type and it isn't working to well...

beds down for the long haul

LAST CHAPPIE!

"Ha! Told you. Now, go to church."

"What in the.... YUGI!!!" Ash hugged Yugi with all of her strength.

Yugi groaned. "I can get used to waking up like this."

Ash laughed as she cried into Yugi's chest. Yugi stroked her hair and pulled her to her feet.

"Where's Evilfredboo?"

"I don't know, but he went that way." She said sniffing as Yugi wiped her tears away with his thumb. She had pointed to the opposite door.

"Alirght, lets go. He was just there behind me, I didn't even hear him untill he.. umm... whatever he did."

Ash nodded this time sticking close to Yugi.

As they walked down the hall they came to a few more doors, but nothing but broom closets.

Finally they came to a big door with one of those boss-key locks from Zelda on it.

Ash and Yugi sniggered. "You have GOT to be kidding me!"

"Typical. Why not use a lock from gods be damned ZELDA!" Yugi said.

Ash swung the mace at the door, effectively killing that poor, poor lock.

"OI WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE? A HAMMER?"

"Ash, did that mace just talk to you?"

"Shup you stupid mace."

So, they walked into the sterio typical dungeon.

A long frusterating battle ensued between Evilfredboo and Yugi.

The the mace spoke again. "HEY YOU WANNA GET THIS DONE TODAY? FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, POINT ME AT THE DANG EVIL AND SAY "SMITE THE EVIL."

So she did, after all, it hadn't been wrong before had it?

Then the whole castle stopped collapsing.

"Yup, I was right, this whole castle is evil, hmmm, grab lover-boy over there and say teleport."

Once again, the mace saved their asses.

When they go home, they locked the VERY talkative mace in the closet and whent to an all night marriage place and got married, they'de have celebrations later. Then

they made beautiful love and had many, many children.

Oh yeah, Sesshie did get the guts to actually ask Becky to marry him and they had a joint celebration with Yugi and Ash.

The End.

Muses:

Me: OWWW, MY POOR PINGER!

Ash: Oh, suck it up.

Me: BITE ME.

Ash: No thanks.

Me: don't you have to go snog Yugi or somthing?

Ash: hmmm sounds like a good idea. YUGI, MEET ME IN THE CLOSET SO WE CAN PLAY TONSIL HOCKEY!

Yugi: K!

Melody: MOM DAD, STOP THAT!

Me: HEY, YOUR NOT BORN YET, YOUR NOT BORN UNTILL I GET UP ENOUGH STAMINA TO MAKE A SEQUEL GET OUTTA HERE!

Melody: p Not a chance.

Me: WHY DON'T MY CHARACTERS LISTEN TO ME!!!!!!

Becky: The evil chickens of Nazaria won't let them.

Me: LEAVE THE CHICKENS OUT OF THIS!


End file.
